Reconnecting
by bobbiejod
Summary: Chandler finds out some news and disappears the same day that Monica finds out some big news of her own. The other five try to track him down and try to convince him to come back with them so they all can help both him and Monica. Epilogue is up!
1. Prologue

**AN: **Ok, everyone. I'm starting another story. I know. I have too many unfinished stories. But I'm having a major writer's block on my other two stories Tragic Past and My Life. This is just an idea I had. Tell me what you all think. Should I continue this? Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Summary: **Chandler finds out some news and disappears the same day that Monica finds out some big news of her own. The other five try to track him down and try to convince him to come back with them so they all can help both him and Monica.

**Prologue**

Chandler silently walked out of the hospital and hailed a cab to take him back to the apartment. He walked in and saw that it was empty. Monica must still be working at the restaurant. He sat at the table and read through the pamphlets that the doctor had given him. He was going to go through major changes in the next few months. He didn't want everyone to have to witness him become a different person. And he especially didn't want Monica to have to witness him become someone she didn't recognize.

He knew what he had to do. He knew they would all be upset with him, but he wouldn't be here to witness it. He went into his bedroom and pulled out a duffel bag and started filling it with some clothes. He quickly scrawled out a note and left it on the table. He glanced around the apartment one last time and left the apartment. He grabbed a cab and took it to the airport. He walked inside and took out his cell phone.

"Mom? Where are you at? I'm coming to see you. I don't care where you are. I'll be there in the morning." He hung up the phone and left it sitting on the counter near him.

He walked to the ticket counter to buy a ticket and boarded the plane.

Monica walked into the apartment followed by everyone else. They were all talking excitedly as Monica put her purse down.

"I can't believe you guys trailed me. I wanted to tell Chandler first."

"Technically, you didn't tell us." Phoebe said.

"This is so exciting." Joey said.

"Hey, Mon?" Ross looked at her. "Why is there information all over your table about brain tumors?"

"What?" she went to him and saw all the papers. Then she spotted a hand written note. She picked it up and started to read. "Oh my god. Chandler's gone."

"What?" Rachel took the note from her and skimmed through it.

"What's it say?" Joey asked.

"It says, 'I'm sorry for just leaving like this. But I don't want you to watch me die. I love you all too much to put you through that. I'm so sorry.'

"He has a brain tumor?" Phoebe asked.

"Here's the invoice from the doctors." Ross found it. "His prognosis isn't good. It says that he has maybe a year left."

"Oh my god," tears started streaming down Monica's face as she placed a protective hand on her stomach. "It's never going to know its daddy."

"We'll be here for you." Joey held her. "And we'll find Chandler and knock some sense into him. And we'll get a second opinion."

**AN: **So what did you all think? Should I continue this? Please R&R.


	2. Ch 1: Chandler Found?

**AN: **Thank you to the people who left me the reviews. I appreciated them all. So here's another chapter for you guys. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 1: Chandler Found?**

Ross and Rachel were sitting in the coffee house not really talking. They both knew that the other was thinking about Chandler. They were always thinking about Chandler. It's been six months since Chandler left, and there was no trace of him. The only sign of him was that there was always a deposit into Monica's bank account on the same day every month. But they couldn't trace it back to the original source.

They had tried to call his cell phone the day that he disappeared, but he had left it laying on the ticket counter at the airport. They had rushed down there and shown Chandler's picture to everyone there, but no one remembered seeing him. So they tried calling both of his parents to see if they knew anything. His dad didn't know a thing, but when Monica talked to his mom she got the feeling that she knew more than she was telling.

After a few months of searching and coming up with all dead ends, Joey hired a private investigator to try to find him.

"Hey," Joey came in with a thick folder. "I think I have good news about Chandler's whereabouts."

"You think?" Ross sat up as he opened the file.

"There are no actual pictures of him," he pulled out a hand-written note. "Now, according to her fan site, his mom was on a book tour when he left. But she cancelled it a few days after. And she hasn't been on one since even though she has written another book since then."

"So she did know something." Rachel said.

"That's not all." Joey told them. "His dad took time off from his show a week after Chandler left. He only does weekend shows now."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. About a month after he left, his mom purchased a house in Chicago. And there has been work done to it. An entire wing is filled with medical equipment. And a private nurse and nutritionalist were hired."

"It sounds like he's there." Ross said. "But I don't want to get Monica's hopes up if it's another dead end."

"So we'll tell her we're going for another reason." Rachel said. "I'll say I have a business trip for Ralph Lauren."

"Where is Monica?" Joey asked.

"Phoebe took her to her doctor's appointment."

"There they are." Ross sat up as they came into the coffee house. "Hey, Mon. How'd it go?"

"I found out that I'm having a girl." Monica told them.

"That's great." They all hugged her and she smiled at them. But the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You're happy, right?" Joey asked.

"Of course I am." She assured them. "I was just thinking that she would probably be a daddy's girl if-"

"I know." He held her. "We haven't stopped looking for him."

"It's obvious that he doesn't want us to find him." She stated.

"Or maybe he does."

"What do you mean?" she looked at him.

"Maybe he does want us to find him. Maybe it's like a test of our friendships. See how much he means to us. Whether we can find him or not."

"I never thought of it like that." Phoebe spoke up. "And it does kind of sound like something that Chandler might do."

"That doesn't make any sense." Monica told them.

"Let's take our minds off Chandler for right now." Rachel said. "Do you think you can get a few days off work, Mon?"

"Probably. Why?"

"I have to go to Chicago for work. Maybe you all can come and we can sight see when I don't have to work."

"I think that'll be great." Monica told them. "I can still fly. I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom again."

"Ok. What's really going on in Chicago?" Phoebe asked them once Monica had walked away.

"We think Chandler is there, but we don't want to get Monica's hopes up in case it's another dead end." Joey showed her the file.

"You're right." She agreed. "We shouldn't tell her until we see him for ourselves."

"Ok." Monica came back out. "I'm going to go start packing."

They all followed her out and went back to their places to also start packing up as well.

The next morning, they all met in front of the coffee house to catch a cab. They arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. As soon as they were settled, Monica fell back asleep. Ross and Rachel watched her from across the aisle and Ross sighed.

"It'll be ok." She assured him.

"I know there's a good chance that this could be Chandler," he looked at her. "But I'm not sure I even want to see him."

"I know you're mad at him for leaving. We all are." She told him. "But he's also sick. May also be dying. He needs our sympathy. Our support."

"It might take me a few days."

"I think that's understandable. As long as you try to forgive him. And be there for him because he needs us all. No matter what he tries to tell us or himself."

"Ok. I'll try." He sighed as they settled in for the trip.

They reached Chicago a few hours later and went to go collect their bags. They walked outside and went to grab a cab.

"I kind of want to see the city now." Joey told them. "Do you guys mind taking my bags to the hotel for me while I take a walk?"

"Not a problem." Rachel told him.

"I'll go with you." Monica said. "I'm refreshed after my nap."

"Ok. We'll see you guys in a while." Phoebe told them as they started down the sidewalk.

"So how are you doing?" Joey looked at her. "We hardly get to talk without the others being there."

"They're just worried about me. You all are. But I do like to be by myself sometimes. Not that you guys let me."

"Well, I'm sorry about that." He looked at her. "I just want to talk to you alone like we used to."

"I miss that, too." She smiled at him. "So this place is nice."

"Yes it is." They started down a path through the park. "They have some pretty good shows here."

"To watch or to star in?" she looked at him.

"Maybe a little of both."

"I think you'd be good in any of them."

"Thank you." He smiled at her as he spotted two people farther up the path arguing with each other. "Oh my god."

"What?" Monica looked where Joey was looking. "Oh my god. Is that Chandler?"

**AN: **So what did you all think about this chapter? Please R&R.


	3. Ch 2: A Normal Day?

**AN: **Here's another chapter for the people that are giving this story a chance. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 2: A Normal Day?**

Chandler slowly opened his eyes as he heard his alarm go off. He looked around and sighed. Another day without Monica beside him. He knew that was his fault. But he still hoped it was just a dream. There was a brief knock on his door and his mom came in with the live-in nurse she had hired once he had told her about his grim diagnosis.

"Ok, Mr. Bing. You know the routine." Rita told him.

"Yeah." He slowly sat up and took a few deep breaths as his vision adjusted.

"What are you feeling right now?" Rita asked him.

"Nauseous and light-headed." He mumbled. "Just like every morning."

"Let Rita give you a check up." Nora told him. "I'll go see if your breakfast is ready yet."

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled as Rita put a blood pressure cuff on his left arm.

"You're still going to eat." Nora walked downstairs as Rita finished checking him over. She left his room and he started to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, Chandler slowly made his way downstairs and into the dining room. He sat across from his mom at the table as a plate of eggs and bacon were placed in front of him. He slowly started to eat as he picked at most of it. He knew it was better for him to try to eat a little bit of it or his mom would get on his case. And he didn't want to deal with that today.

"So your radiation treatment is at ten o'clock this morning." Nora told him.

"I know, mom." He sighed. "It's always at ten."

"You need to eat something."

"I am." He mumbled as his mom read off his schedule for that day.

"Ok. Time to go." Rita came in.

"I'm walking there," Chandler got up from the table and grabbed his jacket. "It's only a few blocks away. I'll be fine."

"Someone is going with you to make sure you actually go." Nora told him.

"Fine." He walked out the front door and was followed by one of the specialists that his mom had hired to care for him.

Chandler started walking down the path by the park as he barely glanced at all the people enjoying the day without a care in the world.

"Mr. Bing, you have fifteen minutes-"

"I'm aware of when I have to be there." He glared back at him. "You're only here because my mom thinks I'm going to make a run for it."

"Aren't you thinking about it?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "What's the point of these treatments? The doctor keeps telling us that there's nothing that can save me."

"Since you gave your mother power of attorney, you know you have no say over anything right now."

"I know," he sighed as he started to feel light-headed again. "I think I need to sit down again."

"If you're trying to stall again-"

"No. I'm serious. I need to sit down." He stumbled into him and he searched for a bench to sit him down on.

"Chandler?" he tried to look up as he heard an all-too-familiar voice that he had missed the past six months.

"Monica?" he saw her face enter his vision before he blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monica and Joey rushed to them as they saw Chandler being helped to sit down on a bench. Monica noticed how weak he was and saw his too-pale skin.

"Chandler?" she went to him and she saw a smile play across his face before his eyes closed and his head fell against the back of the bench.

"Is he ok?" Joey looked at the guy that was standing beside Chandler.

"Who are you?" he looked at them.

"I'm his wife." Monica told him.

"And I'm one of his best friends." Joey told him.

"This happens sometimes," he told them. "Usually when he gets all worked up. Which he was."

"We saw you guys fighting."

"He doesn't want to continue his radiation." He took out his cell phone. "Yes. I need Dr. Neil to come to the entrance of the park with a wheelchair. It's about his patient Chandler Bing."

"Chandler," Monica sat beside him. "Why did you leave all of us?"

"Mon," his eyes opened a little bit and he looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"What happened?" an older guy in a lab coat pushing a wheelchair came up to them.

"He was getting worked up and he got light-headed,"

Monica and Joey followed as Chandler was helped into the wheelchair and pushed into the hospital.

"Is this really why we're here?" Monica looked at Joey. "You guys knew he was here, didn't you?"

"We weren't sure. We wanted to make sure before we told you."

"It's ok. I probably would've done the same thing."

"So you're not mad at us?"

"No. I'm just concerned about Chandler right now." They followed the doctor down the hall as they pushed Chandler into an exam room.

**AN: **So what did you all think? Please R&R.


	4. Ch 3: Staying For Chandler?

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. Tell me what you guys think of it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 3: Staying For Chandler?**

Phoebe walked back into the room she was going to share with Rachel after getting a snack from the vending machine down the hall. Rachel was just finishing unpacking her things.

"Hey," Ross came in through the adjoining door. "Are Joey and Monica here yet?"

"Not yet." Rachel told him.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Phoebe looked at them a little concerned as her cell phone rang. "It's Joey."

She picked up her phone and opened it as she listened to Joey on the other end. Her eyes widened as she listened to him talk on the other end.

"Oh my god. We're on our way." She hung up and looked at the other two. "We need to go. They're at the hospital."

"Is it Monica? Is it the baby?" Ross asked.

"No. They saw Chandler in the park. He had an episode from his treatments, so they helped get him to the hospital."

"Let's go." Rachel grabbed her purse and glanced at Ross. "I don't care if you don't want to see Chandler right now. You're at least going to come to the hospital with us."

"Fine." He sighed as he followed them out of the room.

They reached the hospital and found the floor that Joey told them to go to. They stepped off the elevator and spotted Joey sitting in some waiting room chairs.

"Joey," Phoebe went to him. "Where's Monica?"

"She's in with Chandler. The nurse is monitoring him to see if he's well enough to go ahead and do the radiation treatment."

"Is that Nora Bing?" Rachel saw her down the hall arguing with a doctor.

"Yeah. She's been yelling at him since she arrived."

"Why?"

"Because Chandler believed him when he told him that there was nothing he could do for him. So he's kind of given up." Joey explained to them. "Chandler doesn't want to continue the radiation, but he has no choice. When he came here, he made his mom his power of attorney. So she's making him continue with his treatments."

"How did he look?" Ross asked.

"Very weak. And pale."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chandler slowly drifted out of unconsciousness and slowly looked around. He saw a stark white room before he saw dark hair pass before his line of vision.

"How are you feeling?" they asked him.

"Monica?" he asked softly. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

"It's not a dream." She took his hand in hers. "Joey hired a private investigator to try to find you. And he did."

"I'll go tell Dr. Neil that you're awake," the nurse left them alone.

"I'm sorry, Mon." Chandler whispered. "I didn't want to leave you. Really."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to witness me become a different person."

"What do you mean?"

"There are days when I don't know who my own mother is. I didn't want you to witness that."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I would've stood beside you through the whole thing. Helped you in any way that I could."

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he finally looked at her fully. "Mon? Are you-"

"The day you left, I found out some news of my own."

"I screwed everything up," he sighed. "If I apologize to all of you every day for the rest of my life, I know it'll never be enough."

"Here," Monica took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "She's kicking up a storm today."

"She? It's a girl? You're having a girl?"

"We're having a girl." She corrected him. "I just found out yesterday."

"So how far along are you?"

"A little more than six months."

"Chandler," Nora came in with the doctor. "They're going to take you down to your radiation treatment now."

"Ok." He sighed.

"I'm going with him." Monica told them.

"Of course you are." Nora told her. "You can sit in the next room with me. We can talk to him through a microphone."

"Ok. Let's go." The nurse raised the metal bars on each side of the bed and released the brakes on the bed as she started to push him out of the room.

"Chandler," he saw Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, and Ross come over to them.

"Hey, guys." He looked at them. "I'm sorry."

"He has to go down for his treatment now." Nora told them. "You can all catch up with him after it's done."

"See you guys in a few hours," Monica told them. "I'm going with him."

"You can't be near radiation when you're pregnant." Ross told her.

"I won't be anywhere near it," she assured them. "I'll be in the next room."

"She'll be fine." Nora told them. "We'll come get you when he's done."

"Thank you." Rachel told her as they went back to the waiting room. "Ross, you could at least pretend. If not for Chandler, then for Monica."

"I'm trying." He looked at all of them.

"Try harder." Joey told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe slowly walked into a small room after a nurse informed them that Chandler had finished his treatment. Both Monica and Nora were whispering soothing words to him. His eyes were open just barely as he watched Rachel, Joey, and Ross follow Phoebe into the room.

"How'd it go?" Rachel asked.

"It went fine." Nora assured them.

"Is he ok?" Phoebe asked.

"This is a normal reaction for him." Nora told them.

"Hey, guys." Chandler slowly turned his head to look at them.

"Hey, buddy." Joey went to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I always do after my treatments." He mumbled.

"Here we go," the nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Whenever he's ready to go."

"How about it?" Nora looked down at Chandler. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Chandler said softly. "But I'm going to need some help."

"I'm on it." Joey slowly helped Chandler off the bed and into the wheelchair that the nurse brought in. His head fell back as he glanced at all of them.

"Just get me to my mom's car." He told them.

"The nurse is coming back to talk to you before we leave." Nora told him.

"Tell her to hurry." He whispered.

"Is he always like this after the treatments?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Nora sighed. "He usually sleeps off the effects for a few hours."

"How are you feeling, Mr. Bing?" the nurse came back in.

"Nauseous…light-headed…headache…"

"And that's it?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Then you're all good to go." Joey pushed Chandler down the hall as everyone followed them.

When they walked out of the front entrance, Nora's car was waiting for them. Chandler slowly climbed into the back seat and Monica slid in beside him.

"We'll be at the hotel packing up our bags again." Phoebe told them as she shut the door behind them.

"Why are they packing?" Chandler looked at Monica as they pulled away from the hospital. "Are they leaving? I wouldn't blame them."

"No. They're not leaving." Monica assured him. "Your mom said we can stay with you guys because she has plenty of extra rooms. She doesn't want us to keep paying to stay in an expensive hotel."

"All of you are staying at the house?"

"Yes," she smiled. "You are not going to get rid of us again."

They reached the house and Chandler slowly walked inside and made it to his bedroom by himself. He lay down and fell right to sleep as Monica watched from the hallway. She silently walked back downstairs so she could talk to Nora about what Chandler has been through the last six months since he had gone missing.

**AN: **So what did you all think? The next chapter will be about Chandler trying to make ammends with everyone. Please R&R.


	5. Ch 4: Forgiveness?

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I know it's kind of rushed right now, but it'll be getting better. Please leave me some reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 4: Forgiveness?**

Monica sat at the counter in the kitchen and watched as Nora and the nutritionist prepared dinner for that night. Monica had offered to help, but Nora insisted that she sit down and rest.

"I was a little shocked to hear from Chandler after so long," Nora told Monica. "I hadn't heard from him since your wedding. But there was something in his voice that told me that something was wrong."

"So he met you here in Chicago?"

"I was in the middle of a book tour, and this was my next stop." She started to steam the vegetables. "When he finally worked up the courage to tell me, I just knew I had to try to help him in any way that I could."

"But you didn't try to call and tell us?"

"He made me promise not to. And after disappointing him so much when he was younger, I felt like I had to keep his promise."

"I guess I can understand that."

"But I did leave subtle hints about his whereabouts so that there was a good chance of you guys finding him."

"You mean with your website?"

"Yeah. And with Charles' shows."

"So does his dad visit Chandler a lot?"

"Yes, he does. He's actually going to be arriving within the next few days."

"And you guys get along ok?"

"We try." She smiled. "For Chandler's sake."

Chandler slowly awoke as he heard a light knock on his door. He turned over as the door slowly opened and Monica came in. He smiled at her as she walked closer to the bed.

"It wasn't a dream," he said softly.

"No it wasn't." she sat beside him. "Your mom sent me up to get you. Supper is ready and I guess you're on a schedule for everything."

"Yeah." He slowly sat up and blinked a few times. "She's worse than a drill sergeant."

"How's your vision? Your mom said I had to ask you that."

"It's ok." He got off the bed and followed her downstairs to the table.

"How'd you sleep?" Nora asked as he sat at the table across from her and Monica sat next to him.

"Fine," he said softly.

"You can sleep some more when you're done eating." Nora told him as she passed him the steamed vegetables.

They started eating in silence as they all heard the doorbell ring. The maid went to go see who it was and came back with three people.

"Hey. We got here just in time," Chandler and Monica turned around when they heard Joey's voice. "It's suppertime."

"You guys made it." Monica smiled at them.

"We had a lot of packing to do." Rachel told them.

"Not we. You." Phoebe told her.

"So what are we having?" Joey sat down beside Chandler, and Phoebe and Rachel sat beside Nora.

"You're not going to like it." Chandler looked at Joey. "There's no junk food in the house. It's all steamed and organic."

"I'll suffer through it." Joey told him.

"This is actually good." Rachel said.

They all slowly ate the supper in strained silence as Rachel and Phoebe tried to talk to Nora about her new book. When they were all finished eating, the maid cleaned off the table and Chandler went back up to his room to lay down for awhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chandler wasn't able to get to sleep, and after an hour he gave up. He wanted to go downstairs, but he just knew that it would be awkward with everyone. Nobody had mentioned why Ross hadn't come back with them, but Chandler knew that he was mad at him.

Chandler turned over when a soft knock came at his door and he saw Phoebe stick her head in the room.

"Did my mom send you up to check on me?"

"No. I heard you moving around in here and wanted to check on you."

"I'm glad you did." He slowly sat up. "I wanted to talk to all of you guys individually. Try to make up to you guys. Which is probably impossible."

"Stop being so hard on yourself." She sat beside him on the bed. "Honestly, I probably would've done the same thing. But that doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you for leaving Monica."

"I'm sorry, Phoebe." He sighed. "I'm going to apologize to all of you every day until you guys actually forgive me."

"We do forgive you." She assured him.

"What about Ross?" he looked at her.

"It's going to take him awhile, I think." She sighed. "You know how stubborn he is. It'll take him some time."

"I hope I don't run out of time before he gets over himself." He said softly.

"So do you want me to get Rachel so you can talk to her, too?"

"Yes." He watched her walk out of his room and prepared himself for a long night.

"Hey there." He looked at the door and saw Rachel coming in. "Phoebe said you needed to talk to me."

"Yeah." He said softly.

"So what is it?" she sat down by him on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Rach." He looked at her. "I shouldn't have left you guys. I wasn't thinking about how it would affect you. I just didn't want you guys to watch me go through all this."

"Stop it right there," she touched his arm. "I forgive you. So do the others."

"Ross?"

"I'm working on him," she sighed. "He won't admit it out loud, but I know he missed you as much as the rest of us did. Maybe more. And he's worried about you. He's scared of losing you. We all are."

"I missed you all." He looked her in the eyes. "And I'm glad you're all here. I want you all with me when my time finally runs out."

"Chandler-"

"You guys may not want to say it out loud, but I'm losing the battle. I don't see any point to continuing all the treatments. I want you all with me."

"Would you mind if I asked my dad to call one of his colleagues? He's a neurosurgeon. He specializes in this kind of thing."

"Two doctors told me that there's no hope, Rach." He said softly.

"I don't care. I'm going to call every specialist that knows my dad until one of them gives us hope."

"Ok." He gave her a small smile. "You can call your dad's colleague."

"Good. I was going to do it no matter what you said." She got off the bed. "I'll send Joey up. He's really anxious to see you."

"Thank you."

"Hey, dude." Joey slowly came in and approached the bed. "You look really exhausted. Do you want me to come back?"

"No." Chandler said softly. "I need to say this."

"Dude, it's ok."

"No, it's not." He laid his head back against the pillows, but still looked at him. "I know it must've hurt you really bad when I left."

"Yes, it did."

"I never wanted to leave. I don't think I was thinking straight. I've thought of coming back a hundred times, but something always stopped me. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Joey told him. "And I've been taking care of Monica for you. I figured that you'd want me to."

"Thank you." Chandler said softly. "I really wanted to talk to Monica right now too, but I'm tired now. Tell her I will talk to her when I wake up."

"Sure." He started to leave. "Just get some sleep."

Joey slowly walked out of Chandler's room shutting the door behind him quietly. He saw Monica coming up the stairs and smiled at her.

"He fell asleep," he told her. "He said he wants to talk to you when he wakes up, though."

"We already talked at the hospital." She said.

"I don't think he believed you actually forgave him."

"Well, I did." She quietly opened the door and saw Chandler sound asleep. She closed the door again. "At least we're all together again. I'm staying here with him. I don't want him to go through all this alone."

"And we'll be here for whatever you need."

"Why don't you try to knock some sense into Ross?"

"Rachel's going to the hotel in the morning if he doesn't show up by then."

"If she doesn't, I will." Monica stated as she went back downstairs with Joey.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Please leave me some reviews. They make me very happy:)


	6. Ch 5: It's Normal

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm happy that you guys are taking a liking to this story. It'll start getting a little more interesting in the next few chapters. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 5: It's Normal**

Chandler slowly turned over in bed and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He sighed as he saw that it was two o'clock in the morning. He slowly climbed out of bed and walked out of his room and started down the hall. He found himself in front of the room that Monica was staying in. He lifted his hand up and knocked softly as he turned the knob and slowly opened it.

"Monica? Are you in here?" he whispered.

"Chandler?" She sat up and saw him standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get back to sleep." He told her. "Can I come in? I'm starting to get light-headed again."

"Come on." She got up and helped him sit on the edge of one side of the bed. "Is that better?"

"A little." He looked at her in the dark. "Mon-"

"Don't-" she placed her hand over his mouth. "I forgive you. I really do."

"Why so easily?" he looked at her. "Why do you forgive me so easily? Why does everyone else?"

"Because we all love you." She told him. "I love you."

"You're really not mad at all?"

"God, I wish I was." She sighed. "It would make things easier. But no, I'm not mad at you."

"It's just hard for me to believe."

"I promise," she kissed him deeply on the mouth. "I love you very much."

"I love you, too." He smiled at her. "I thought of you every single day since I left."

"Me, too." she smiled back. "I know you said that you can't sleep, but I'm exhausted. Our daughter is draining me."

"Do you mind if I sleep in here with you?"

"Not at all." She smiled. She walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in as Chandler lay back on the bed.

"Mon?" Chandler said softly.

"Yes?" she turned on her side to face him.

"Do you think Ross will ever forgive me?"

"I think he already does. He just doesn't want to admit it." She slowly stroked his hair. "I think he realizes that he's running out of time with you. Maybe he thinks it's easier to be mad at you right now."

"Maybe." He said softly.

"I'll talk to him soon, ok?"

"Ok." He turned over to face her as well and they smiled at each other as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe awoke early the next morning and went to go see how Chandler was doing. She ran into Rachel coming upstairs as she started to go into Chandler's room.

"He's not in there," Rachel told her.

"Is he downstairs?"

"I think he spent the night in Monica's room."

"Good for them. Hopefully, they're working on their relationship." They both started down the stairs when they heard a yell coming from down the hall.

"That was Chandler," they rushed back down the hall and saw Joey come out of his room and follow them down to Monica's room.

"Mon, open up." Rachel knocked harshly on her door.

"Go get his nurse, Rita." Monica told them when she opened the door and Joey ran down the stairs.

Monica slowly drifted back from her deep sleep and turned over to see Chandler sound asleep next to her. She smiled as she slowly sat up and climbed out of bed and started to go into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower.

Chandler awoke not long after Monica started her shower. He started feeling a throbbing behind his eyes.

"No. Not now." He moaned as he quickly sat up and held his head that was now pounding with intense pain. He screamed out as the bathroom door opened and Monica came out in her bathrobe.

"Chandler?" she rushed to him as he slid off the bed and he looked up at her.

"Go away. I don't want you to see me like this." He yelled at her.

"I don't care. I'm staying with you."

"Get Rita. My nurse." He told her.

"Mon, open up." They heard pounding on the door.

"Go get his nurse, Rita." Monica wretched open the door and Joey ran off.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure."

"It's a headache," Chandler continued to scream loudly. "It happens sometimes."

"Your nose is bleeding," Rachel gasped.

"That happens sometimes, too."

"Chandler," Nora came in with Rita and followed by Joey. "How are you doing?"

"Still hurts."

"Scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?" Rita knelt down beside him and opened her small medical bag.

"Twelve." He said softly. "It's starting to go away."

"Take your medicine," Nora gave him a couple pills and handed him a small glass of water. "Don't worry, everyone. He'll be fine now."

"Does this happen a lot?" Joey asked as he watched Chandler hold a cloth up to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"It's happened a few times. It's one of the signs that we know he's going to have a tough day."

"Ok. He'll be fine now." Rita told them. "We should get him back to his room. He needs to be close to the medical equipment so we can monitor him closely."

"I want to stay in here with Monica," Chandler whispered.

"It's ok," Monica told him. "I'll move my stuff into your room later, ok?"

"Ok." He said softly.

"I'll help get him back to his room." Joey helped Rita stand Chandler up and they walked him out of the room and into his bedroom.

Chandler slowly lay back on the bed as Rita put a couple more pillows under him to elevate his head. Joey watched as Rita shone a small light in Chandler's eyes, took his temperature, and checked the rest of his vitals.

"Ok. You'll be fine." Rita told Chandler. "You just need to rest for a few hours."

"Ok." Chandler said softly.

"Your breakfast will be sent up soon." Rita left the room and Joey slowly went to the bed and sat beside Chandler.

"That was intense."

"I don't want you guys to see me like this." Chandler turned to look at him.

"Well, you don't have a choice." Joey told him. "We're all here for you from this moment on."

"I know. Thank you."

"Chandler?" There was a knock on the door and Phoebe and Monica both came in carrying trays with breakfast on them.

"I hope those aren't both for me," Chandler smiled at them. "I haven't had much of an appetite since I started my treatments."

"One is for Monica," Phoebe told him as they set the trays down. "She wanted to eat breakfast with you."

"Is Rachel too scared to come up and see me now?" Chandler slowly sat up.

"No." Monica assured him as she sat beside him. "She's on the phone with her dad trying to get him to talk to his colleague about you."

"Then I think she said she was going to go yell at Ross." Phoebe told him. "Which he really deserves."

"You'd better eat up," Monica told him. "Or your mom will be up here trying to force it down your throat."

"Believe me, I know." Chandler slowly started eating as Phoebe and Joey left and Monica looked at Chandler.

"So how are you really feeling?"

"A little tired and run-down. That's normal, though." He assured her. "This isn't the worst that you're going to see me."

"I had a feeling." She took his hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ross slowly sat up on the hotel room bed and sighed. He knew he should really go to Chandler's and talk to him, but he was still so mad at him. He couldn't forgive him as easily as the others had. But more than anything, he was afraid of losing his best friend. He couldn't get the image of him after he got out of his radiation treatment out of his head. He looked so weak and helpless.

There was a brief knock on his door before it burst open and Rachel came in.

"Rach? What's going on?"

"Get dressed right now. You're coming with me so that you can make amends with Chandler."

"I-"

"I don't care if you have to pretend. You're going to forgive him whether you like it or not."

"Did something happen?" he went to her.

"He woke up this morning with a headache so severe that he got a nose bleed."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine. Apparently, it's normal. But it can get a lot worse."

"Rach-"

"It was a wakeup call for all of us. We know now that he's deteriorating. He needs all of us by his side as he continues to fight until his last breath runs out."

"Ok." He said softly. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed."

Joey and Phoebe were helping to clean up the kitchen when they heard the front door open and close. A few moments later, Rachel came in with Ross.

"Well, it's about time." Joey stated.

"Where's Chandler?" Ross asked softly.

"I think he fell asleep after Monica finished moving her things into his room."

"I'll go see if he's awake and talk to him." Ross started up the stairs as the other three watched him go.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I'm going to be posting the next chapter in my stories, Tragic Past and My Life. I'm also working on a one-shot that takes place on Thanksgiving and involves Chandler getting violently sick. Please R&R.


	7. Ch 6: Confessions

**An: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. I'll try to add another chapter after the holidays. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

Monica was lying beside Chandler as he slept soundly as he clutched her hand subconsciously. She stroked the side of his face as he started to slowly open his eyes.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ok, I think." He said softly. "Did you stay with me the whole time I was asleep?"

"Yeah. I slept for a little bit." She told him as there was a light knock on the door.

"Chandler? Are you in there?"

"Is that-" Chandler slowly sat up as Monica went to open the door.

"Ross," Monica said coldly as she opened the door. "I hope you're here to apologize to him."

"Yes, I am." He glanced at Chandler sitting up on the bed. "Can we talk privately?"

"Yeah." Chandler told him. "Mon, I'll be fine."

"I'll go see if dinner is almost ready." Monica closed the door behind her as Ross sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?" Ross looked at him. "Rachel told me what happened this morning."

"I'm fine now." He sighed. "So how bad did she yell at you?"

"She frightened me for a minute." He confessed. "But she did make me realize that I needed to come here before it was too late."

"You are the first one to admit it out loud to my face that I won't be here for much longer." He looked at him. "I think the others are still in denial."

"I don't think they're in denial. Maybe they just don't want to admit it out loud in front of you."

"Maybe," he sighed. "So do you forgive me? Or are you just pretending for my sake?"

"I'm trying to forgive you, but I can't get over the fact that you left us without telling us what was going on. And you left Monica pregnant and alone for the most part."

"I know. I will never forgive myself for doing that to all of you. And I'm going to spend my remaining time making it up to all of you."

"Chandler?" There was a light knock on the door and Phoebe slowly opened the door and stuck her head in. "Lunch is ready. And Monica wants to make sure that you're ok up here with Ross."

"We're fine," Chandler assured her as he slowly stood up and followed them downstairs to the dining room.

Chandler sat down in the seat beside Monica as Ross sat on his other side. They all helped themselves to all the food as Nora came in and joined them.

"It's good to see you here finally, Ross." She smiled at him.

The conversations started to roll around the table as they all ate their lunch. Nora and Monica were discussing Monica's pregnancy and were so involved in it and didn't see the state that Chandler was in. Joey glanced up from taking a drink and saw him fighting to stay in control.

"Dude, are you all right?" Everyone stopped their conversations as Chandler dropped his silverware and started shaking.

"Chandler?" Monica looked at him as he went limp and fell off the chair.

Everyone got up and rushed to Chandler and saw him shaking and twitching on the floor. Nora ran to the intercom that was near the kitchen counter and pressed a button.

"Rita, he's having a seizure. We need an injection."

"Chandler, can you hear me?" Monica knelt beside him.

"Be careful," Nora warned them. "Chandler, honey, you have to fight this."

"How is he?" Rita came in with a syringe filled with a liquid.

"It's not quite as bad as the last time." Nora told her.

"I need someone to hold his arm still." Rita said and Ross and Joey held his left arm down as Rita injected him with the syringe.

Chandler stopped shaking but passed out on the floor. His friends all glanced at each other as Rita checked his vitals.

"He's ok." She told them. "He'll just sleep off the effects of the medication."

"So do we just leave him here?" Rachel asked.

"No. We should try to get him to the couch." Nora told them.

"We got it." Ross helped Joey lift Chandler and they took him to the living room and lay him on the couch.

Chandler heard muffled voices all around him. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like lead. He let out a soft moan as he felt someone place their hand on his forehead.

"Is he waking up?"

"I don't know."

"Chandler, can you hear me?"

"Mon?" he asked softly as he slowly opened his eyes and saw all his friends gathered around him. "I had another seizure, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Monica took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is pounding," he slowly sat up and Monica sat beside him. "I'm not supposed to have regular aspirin."

"So this is a very bad day for you." Phoebe looked at him.

"Not even close," he mumbled.

"You mean, you can get worse?" Ross asked.

"There may be days where I won't remember you." He sighed. "You guys shouldn't have to see me like this."

"It's not up to you," Rachel told him firmly. "We're here because you left without telling us what was going on. We're not leaving. You can't make us."

"Ok. I get what you're all saying." He gave them a half smile as he saw that it was dark outside. "So what time is it?"

"Past ten. You completely missed supper." Joey told him.

"Are you hungry?" Monica asked. "I think the cook is still here."

"I'm not, but if I don't eat my mom will be on my case."

"We'll go get him to make you something," Rachel stood up. "You stay here. You both need to rest."

"Why do you need to rest?" Chandler looked at Monica as the others left the room.

"The baby is making me very tired and I'm having back pains."

"Is that normal?"

"I get twinges from time to time."

"Here you are." Phoebe brought a bowl of lettuce in to Chandler. "It's a garden salad is all."

"I've had worse." Chandler took it from her and started to eat.

More than an hour later, Chandler and Monica were lying in bed. Chandler was almost asleep and Monica was looking through a baby name book.

"Hey, Mon?" Chandler turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah?" she looked up from the book.

"I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing for leaving."

"No. I'm sorry I'm not going to be here for you and our daughter."

"Ok." She put the book down. "I have to know. Why did you give up so easily when you got the diagnosis?"

"With the first diagnosis, I was just in shock." He sat up fully and turned to face her. "When I got here, my mom made me come to another doctor here. And when he told me there was no hope as well, I don't know. I guess I just thought why should I bother fighting when there's no hope?"

"People beat the odds every day. Why would you not want to fight for all of us? Do you have that low an opinion of yourself?"

"No. I guess I can't really explain it in a way that you'd understand. All I know is that it made sense to me in my mind."

"Maybe that was the brain tumor making you think that way."

"Maybe," he said softly.

"We should get some sleep." Monica put the book on the end table and they both lay back down as Monica turned out the light.

"Mon?" Chandler whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?" she turned onto her side.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know. I love you, too." She smiled at him as she leaned over and kissed him fully on the mouth. "Now we really need to get some sleep."

"Like I'm going to be able to sleep after that kiss."

"Go to sleep." She smiled at him and they snuggled closer to each other and fell asleep.

**AN: **So what'd you guys think of this chapter? I wanted Monica and Chandler to get a little closer. Please R&R.


	8. Ch 7: Surprise Guest

**AN: **Here's another chapter to whoever is still reading my stories. I decided that I'm still going to continue to post even if I don't get any reviews because I love to write. But reviews would make me happy:)

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 7: Surprise Guest**

Chandler held Monica's hand as he watched the ob-gyn lift her hospital gown and spread some kind of gel on her stomach. Monica smiled at Chandler as he tried to decipher the hazy images on the screen as the doctor ran the wand over her stomach.

"Am I supposed to be seeing anything yet?" Chandler looked at Monica.

"It's hard to see her sometimes." Monica assured him as she pointed on the screen with her forefinger. "She's right there. I think she's trying to hide."

"That is so surreal," Chandler smiled at her as the doctor put the machine away and Monica sat up. "I could look at that all day."

"Well unfortunately, we can't." she went behind a screen to change back into her clothes. "You know we have to get down to radiology."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled as she came from behind the screen and took his hand as they walked out of the room. "I hate how it makes me feel during it and after it."

"I know." They took the elevator down to the ground floor. "But it'll help you."

"There you guys are," Phoebe was waiting for them in the waiting area when they stepped off the elevator. "How'd the appointment go?"

"Everything is still ok." Monica told her as Chandler went to check in at the nurse's station. "He was excited to see her."

"That's good." Phoebe smiled as Ross, Rachel, and Joey came back from the cafeteria and Chandler came back from the desk.

"They're all ready for me," Chandler told them.

"Can we go in with you?" Rachel asked.

"There's not much point. You guys can wait in the next room with the doctor and nurse. And Monica isn't coming anywhere near that room."

"Ok. We'll be in the next room, then." They all walked down the hall and Chandler walked into his room and waited for the nurse to come in.

Everyone watched from the next room as a nurse entered Chandler's room and he lay back on the bed as she adjusted the machine. She walked out and entered the room where the others were.

"Ok, Chandler. We're starting now." The nurse spoke into the microphone.

"All right." They all heard Chandler's voice.

"So how long do these treatments last?" Joey asked.

"It only takes a few minutes," the nurse told them as she adjusted some dials. "But we're using a higher dose this time, so he'll probably experience the side effects more intensely this time."

An hour later, they were all situated around Chandler as he recovered from his treatment in a private room. Monica slowly rubbed his back as he moaned in pain.

"I didn't expect it to be this bad." Phoebe said.

"You don't have to go through the treatments," Chandler mumbled.

"Are you feeling any better?" Rachel asked him.

"Not really." He flinched as Monica placed her hand on the back of his head. "Ow. Don't-Don't touch me there. That's where they shot the poison into me."

"Sorry," she took her hand away. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No," he mumbled.

"How's the patient doing?" the nurse came in.

"Not great." Joey told her.

"Here's your new meds, Mr. Bing." She placed the bag on the table. "There's some for the nausea and vomiting that may occur. I'd recommend taking it once you get back home."

"Thank you," Chandler said softly.

"Whenever you're ready, you're good to go." The nurse walked out and Chandler started to sit up.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ross asked.

"No. But I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Joey helped him off the bed and into the wheelchair.

They pushed Chandler out of the hospital where his mom's car was waiting for them. Chandler slid in all the way and immediately rolled the window down as Monica slid in beside him. She took his hand and held it tightly and he slowly turned his head to look at her and smiled at her.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the driveway and they all got out of the car. Chandler slowly opened the door and used all his strength to stand up. Joey and Ross were by his side in an instant and helped him walk into the house.

"Whose car is that?" Rachel asked as they saw a shiny car in the driveway.

"My dad is here." Chandler mumbled.

"Where do you want to go?" Joey asked him.

"Get me to the couch," he mumbled.

"How'd it go?" Nora came in as Joey helped Chandler lay down on the couch.

"They used a stronger dose on him today." Monica told her.

"The doctor said they were going to do that soon." She sighed as she watched Rachel fluff a pillow before placing it under Chandler's head and Phoebe covered him with a blanket.

"So where's Charles at?"

"He's getting settled into one of the guest rooms upstairs."

"Mon, he wants you." Ross called to her.

"What's the matter?" she went to him.

"I just want you to sit with me." He tried to look at her. "If you don't mind."

"You don't even have to ask," she smiled as she sat by him on the couch. "Did you take your new medication yet like the nurse told you to?"

"No," he mumbled.

"I'll get them for you." Phoebe found the bag and went to get him a glass of water.

Chandler sat up long enough to take the pills, and then lay back down. Monica slowly started to rub his back as Joey turned on the TV to try to find something to watch. They all turned when they heard a noise and saw Charles coming down the stairs.

"How is he?" he spotted Chandler almost asleep as Monica talked to him softly.

"His treatment was really intense today." Nora told him.

"Hey, dad." Chandler turned and looked up at him.

"Hey," he smiled at him. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll be here all weekend."

"Ok." He nodded and fell back asleep as Charles sat in one of the chairs by the couch. Monica smiled at him as they all got involved in a movie.

A few hours later, Nora started to help the cook make that night's supper and everyone tried to help. But Monica stayed with Chandler as he moaned in his sleep. She ran her fingers through his hair as his eyes shot open.

"Mon?"

"I'm here."

"I'm going to be sick," he slowly sat up.

"Can you make it upstairs?"

"I don't think so," he moaned.

"What's going on?" Rachel came in.

"I think we need a bucket or something,"

"I heard you. Here you go." Rita came in with a small bucket and Chandler bent over it and heaved.

Monica stayed beside him and tried to help him as everyone else watched from the kitchen. Chandler heaved for a good five minutes before he finally sat up and laid his head against the back of the couch.

"Do you think you're done?" Rita asked him.

"For now," he mumbled.

"I'll go take care of this," Rita walked away with the bucket.

"You guys can stop watching me now." Chandler called.

"They're just worried," Monica told him.

"I know," he said softly.

"How are you feeling, Chandler?" Rita came back into them.

"I'm not up to eating, that's for sure." He mumbled.

"I think we can let you rest for a little while before you try to eat."

"Can someone help me up to my room? I'll be able to sleep better up there."

"Joey, Ross," Monica called.

"Yeah?" they came into them.

"Do you mind helping Chandler up to his room so he can rest?"

"No problem," they helped him off the couch and upstairs to his room.

Monica followed behind them and helped them get him into bed. She pulled the covers up over him as he got settled.

"Are you going to be ok?" Monica asked him.

"I'm fine now." He assured her. "You go down and eat. I'm just going to sleep anyway. I'll eat when I wake up."

"Come on, Mon." Ross told her and they all went downstairs to eat.

Supper was a quiet event with no one talking because they were all concerned about Chandler. Once they were all done eating, Monica went upstairs to lay down with Chandler. Everyone else was helping to pack up all the left overs when the doorbell rang. The maid went to answer it and came back with the guest.

"Daddy," Rachel looked up and spotted her father.

**AN: **Cliffhanger! Will Rachel's dad give them all the good news they've been hoping for? Tell me what you think.


	9. Ch 8: Rough Night

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. Please tell me what you think. R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 8: Rough Night**

Rachel went to her dad and hugged him tightly. Everyone else looked at him, hopeful that he would be able to help Chandler.

"You're here." Rachel smiled at him. "Does that mean that you can help Chandler?"

"I don't know yet." He looked at all of them. "Are Chandler's parents here?"

"We're right here," Nora and Charles came back into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Bing, this is my father." Rachel introduced them. "I called him to see if he could help Chandler."

"And can you?" Charles asked.

"I don't know yet. My colleague is waiting at the hotel for me." He looked at them all. "Mrs. Bing, since you're Chandler's power of attorney I'm going to need your signature on this. So we can sepena(sp?) all of his medical files from the hospital."

"Of course." Nora quickly signed the papers. "So how soon will you know if you can help him or not?"

"Within a couple days, I think."

"Thank you so much." Charles told him.

"I haven't done anything yet."

"But you're trying."

Monica walked back into the bedroom she shared with Chandler and saw him awake. He was experiencing so much pain from the treatment that day that he was in tears. She went to the bed and lay down beside him. She ran her hand soothingly down his back.

"What's going on?" she asked him. "What's the matter?"

"It hurts. So bad." He moaned.

"It's going to be ok." She took his hand and gently kissed his forehead.

"Knock, knock." Phoebe came in with a tray that had a bowl of soup on it. "Your mom sent this up. She wants you to at least try to eat."

"I'll get him to eat it." Monica told her as she left them alone again.

"I'm not hungry." Chandler moaned.

"You need to eat, though. Why don't I feed you?"

"That would be embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than having your mom come up and do it?" she helped him sit up a little more, supporting his back with some pillows.

"Ok." He sighed as she positioned the tray over his lap.

"All right. Open up." Chandler lifted his head long enough to accept the spoonful of broth and slowly swallowed it. "How is it?"

"It's ok, I guess." He said softly. "Everything makes me sick right now."

"Try a little more." She held another spoonful up to his mouth and he accepted it and swallowed it down.

"No more." He moaned as he turned his head away. "I'm starting to feel really sick again."

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" she moved the tray off the bed.

"Maybe," he slowly sat up and she helped him off the bed and he hobbled to the bathroom. He knelt in front of the toilet and emptied everything he had just eaten out of his stomach. He felt a soothing hand on his back and looked at Monica kneeling next to him. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"What?"

"You're almost seven months pregnant. You shouldn't be helping me like this. You need your rest as well."

"I want to help you."

"But you shouldn't have to exert yourself like this."

"I'm here for you. Always." She continued to rub his back. "Are you ready to go back to bed?"

"Yes." He slowly stood back up and helped Monica stand and they went back to their bedroom and climbed under the covers.

Chandler barely got any sleep that night, and as a result neither did Monica. Every time he fell asleep, his stomach would protest and he would wake up moaning. Monica wanted to help him, so she awoke with him no matter how many times he told her not to worry about him. When the alarm went off early like it always did, they both moaned. There was a light knock on the door and Rita came in.

"Good morning," she greeted them both.

"Who says?" Chandler mumbled.

"Rough night?" she asked them.

"Yeah." Monica sat up and watched Rita help Chandler sit up as she took his temperature and checked his vitals.

"How's your vision? Any headaches?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"You both can rest some more. The cook isn't even here yet."

"Thank you," Chandler lay back down as Rita left the room and Monica lay back down beside him. Within moments, they were both sound asleep again.

Joey and Phoebe slowly came downstairs and saw Rachel and Ross already up as they drank some coffee.

"Hey," Ross greeted them.

"Where's Monica and Chandler?" Phoebe asked.

"Rita said he had a rough night." Rachel told them.

"Did anybody hear all that noise last night?" Joey asked as he joined them at the table.

"Chandler can't help it-"

"No. Not that." He looked at them. "I swear I heard furniture being moved around in the room in between mine and Chandler's."

"I thought I was hearing things." Phoebe said. "I heard it too."

"Want to go check it out?" Joey glanced at her.

"Ok." They went back upstairs as Ross and Rachel glanced at each other.

Rachel's cell phone started to ring and she looked at the caller ID.

"It's my dad," she looked at Ross.

"Answer it," he told her.

"Daddy," she clicked her phone on. "Please tell me you have good news."

Joey and Phoebe snuck upstairs past Chandler and Monica's room and stopped in front of the door next to their room. Joey tried turning the handle, but couldn't.

"It's locked." He turned to Phoebe.

"Move over," she pushed him aside and pulled a bobby pin from her hair.

"What's going on?" Chandler and Monica came out of their room.

"We heard a bunch of noise coming from here last night," Joey told them. "And it's locked."

"So you're breaking into it?" Monica asked them.

"We just want to know what's in here." Phoebe said. "Just keep a look out for your parents, Chandler."

"Sure." He went to the stairs and looked down. "They're not anywhere around."

"A little more," Phoebe mumbled as she heard a click. "And I got it."

"Open it." Joey told her and she turned the knob and they all went in and turned on the light. "Whoa."

"Unbelievable." Monica said softly.

"Oh my god." Chandler came into the room.

**AN: **Another Cliffhanger! I know. I'm evil. So what did you guys think? Do you think Dr. Green has good news for them? What is in the room? Please R&R.**  
**


	10. Ch 9: Good News?

**An:** Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. I might be starting a couple other stories. One is about Chandler being kidnapped. And the other is about Chandler in high school and meeting Ross and Monica. Should I post them or not? Let me know! Anyway, onto the story! Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 9: Good News?**

Chandler and Monica slowly walked into the room farther as Joey and Phoebe stood behind them. It was all beautiful. The room was painted pink and had little ballerina decals all over the walls. In one corner was a crib with flowered bedding and a changing table next to it. There was a dresser in another corner filled to capacity with girly clothes and there was a rocking chair by it. There was a wooden hamper by a closet that was filled with more clothes. There was also a stroller with a car seat set up, along with a swing and a bassinet.

Chandler glanced at Monica and saw that there were tears in her eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly and she looked at him.

"Did you guys have any idea that she had done this?" Phoebe asked them.

"None." Chandler said softly. "I can't believe she did this."

"Guys," Ross rushed upstairs out of breath. "Rachel needs us downstairs. Oh my god. Your mom made the baby a room?"

"I had no idea." Chandler told him.

"What's the matter, Ross?" Monica turned to look at him. "Why does Rachel need us downstairs?"

"Her dad is on his way here. We just called your parents, Chandler. They're on their way back."

"Where did my parents go anyway?" Chandler asked as they all went back downstairs as Joey locked the door behind them again.

"No one knows," Ross told him as they reached the kitchen and saw Rachel in the kitchen.

"So your dad's in town, Rach?" Chandler sat at the table.

"Actually, he got into town yesterday." She told them. "He came here after supper so he could get your mom's signature so he could get all your medical files. He said he'd get back to us when he knew if he could help you or not."

"And he called you back already?" Monica asked as she brought Chandler a plate of dry toast, the only thing she knew he'd be able to eat. "Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not really sure. He didn't say much on the phone."

"Ok. We're here." Nora and Charles came in. "Is he here yet?"

"Not yet." Rachel told them.

"How are you feeling, son?" Charles sat down beside him.

"Better than I was yesterday at least." He mumbled.

"Is that all you're eating?" Nora asked him.

"I'll be surprised if I'll be able to keep this down."

"That's him," Rachel said as they all heard the door bell ring.

A few moments later, the maid came into them and Rachel rushed to her father as he came into them followed by another man.

"So is it good news?" she asked him.

"Everyone, sit down." Dr. Greene told them. "This is my colleague, Dr. Chang."

"So can you help me or not?" Chandler asked. "I'm trying really hard not to get my hopes up here, but I'm not succeeding very well."

"Mr. Bing, I believe I can help you." Dr. Chang sat across from him.

"No offense, but you don't sound very convincing."

"Don't get me wrong. Your tumor is very advanced. But I am confident that I can help you." He looked at Chandler. "But I would like to run some tests on you so I can see what condition you are currently in."

"Back to the hospital," Chandler sighed.

"Not this hospital, no." Dr. Chang told them. "Your doctor didn't appreciate me retrieving your medical files, so I think it'd be better if we did the tests at a nearby facility."

"I never liked that doctor anyway." Nora said and Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Where is this facility you're talking about?" Monica asked.

"It's a few hours from here." Dr. Chang told them. "All the patients there have some form of cancer. So the doctors there specialize in treatments meant to cure their patients."

"So when can we go and have him undergo the tests?" Charles asked.

"Tomorrow if you'd like." Chandler glanced at Monica and they smile at each other. "So I'll go back to the hotel now and I'll meet you at the facility tomorrow."

"Thank you," Nora and Charles walked Dr. Chang to the door, but Dr. Greene stayed at Rachel's insistence.

Monica and Chandler slipped out of the kitchen as everyone else was talking about how good it could be for Chandler. They went up to their bedroom and lay beside each other as they held hands tightly.

"What are you thinking?" Monica broke the silence and looked over at him.

"I'm trying really hard not to get my hopes up," he turned his head to look at her.

"I know. Me too."

"But I want to be here for our daughter. So I want to believe that this doctor can help me."

"I think that he'll be able to help us," she slowly sat up. "I think you'll be fine, and we'll have our baby, maybe more than one baby, and we'll grow old together."

"You really think so?" he sat up a little.

"I really do." She smiled at him.

"I want to be here for you both," he looked at her. "When you guys came here and I found out that you were pregnant, it killed me that I wasn't going to be there for you. And I want to very badly."

"I know. I want that, too." She lay back down beside him and they held each other as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was awoken at five so they could all get ready and take Chandler to the cancer facility for his tests. Chandler didn't get much sleep the night before and barely had any energy. As soon as he got dressed, he lay back down on the bed.

"Our transportation is here," Joey came in. "Need any help, dude?"

"Probably," Chandler mumbled.

"Hold on," Joey went to him and helped him stand and walked him downstairs.

Everyone saw them coming and stood up and followed them outside to the van that Dr. Chang sent for them. Monica slid in beside Chandler and he took her hand as he drifted back to sleep. Monica rested her head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep as well.

Chandler awoke when he felt the van come to a stop. He sat up and looked around and saw that they were parked in a rest stop parking lot.

"What's going on?" he asked as he saw that Monica was climbing out of the van.

"Bathroom break," she told him.

"Pregnant woman needs to pee." Phoebe told him.

"I need to get out, too." Chandler started to climb out. "Stretch my legs."

"I'll go with you," Joey followed behind him as he walked into the building. "Are you doing ok?"

"Just tired," he slowly sat on a nearby bench.

"Want me to get you something to drink?" Joey spotted the vending machines.

"Just water," he told him and he walked to the machines.

"Hey," Monica came out of the bathroom and spotted him sitting there and went to him. "You needed a break, too?"

"Yeah," he sighed as she sat beside him.

"Here's your water," Joey came back with a bottle for him.

"Thanks." Chandler took it from him and took a drink.

"We should probably get back to the van before your mom sends a search party."

"Right." They all walked out of the building and got back into the van. The driver started the engine and they pulled out of the parking lot.

It wasn't long before they were stopping again. Chandler sat up as he saw the big facility before them. He suddenly felt nervous as they pulled up to the front doors.

"There's Dr. Chang waiting for us." Rachel said as they saw him pushing a wheelchair out of the entrance.

"And there's your dad." Phoebe saw him standing in the entrance.

They all climbed out of the van and Chandler slid out and sat down in the waiting wheelchair.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Bing?" Dr. Chang asked him as they all started into the building.

"Tired," he mumbled.

"Have you eaten or drank anything yet today?"

"Just water."

"We're ready to start the tests if you are," Dr. Green told him.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go then."

"We'll be here when you're done." Monica smiled at him and he returned the smile as he was taken down the hallway and they all went to a small waiting area.

"Daddy," Rachel went to him. "Can one of us go with him?"

"Sure, but-" he glanced at Monica.

"Don't worry. She is not going." Ross looked at Monica.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chandler got changed into a gown and slowly lay down on the table that would be moved into the hollow tube in just a few moments. He heard the door open suddenly and saw Rachel come in with Joey.

"What are you guys doing in here?" he asked them.

"We didn't want you to be alone during this." Joey told him.

"My dad said we can stay with you." Rachel told him. "Ross and Phoebe are making sure Monica doesn't come anywhere near these rooms."

"Thanks. I was a little nervous."

"Ok. We're going to get started, Mr. Bing." Dr. Chang came in. "We need you to stay as still as possible when the machine is on."

"Just to warn you, I get very claustrophobic at times." Chandler told him.

"Noted."

"We're right here, sweetie." Rachel told him as her and Joey stood off to the side and watched as the table was moved into the tube. They saw a red laser move up and down his head as there were flashes.

Monica sat up as she glanced at the clock again. They were all getting restless trying to wait for Chandler's tests to get done.

"Mon," Rachel and Joey came out to them. "They just finished the tests and they're getting him into a room now."

"What took so long?" Monica asked. "It's been more than an hour."

"They had to stop it twice because he got claustrophobic."

"Can we see him now?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. They're almost done." They all walked down the hall and saw Dr. Green coming out of a room.

"He's awake if you want to go in and see him." He told them. "We should have the results back in the morning."

"Thank you." Monica walked into the room first and saw him lying back on the bed and smiling as they all came into his room.

"Hey," he said softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said softly. "I'm just glad the tests are over."

"Everything will be fine, son." Charles told him. "You'll see. Everything will work out for all of us."

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this chapter? The next chapter will be the results of Chandler's tests. Please R&R.


	11. Ch 10: Is This Real?

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I know it's been a while, but I got inspired. Tell me what you think. Please R&R.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.**  
**

**Chapter 10: Is This Real?**

It was early morning and Chandler was sound asleep in his room. Everyone else had gotten rooms at the motel across the street from the facility. The results were supposed to be back before lunch that day.

Chandler turned over onto his side and looked around. He saw that it was still dark out, but he couldn't sleep. He was too anxious for the test results to arrive that day. He adjusted the bed into an upright position and tried to find something to watch on TV.

He looked up when there was a light knock on the door and he smiled as Monica came into his room.

"What are you doing up already?" he asked her. "You and the baby need rest."

"I couldn't sleep." She sat beside his bed. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep either. I'm too nervous about the results."

"I figured." She took his hand. "It's going to be ok."

"Want to watch some pointless TV with me?" he smiled at her. "Maybe it'll make us fall asleep so we can get some more sleep."

"Sure."

"Climb up." He tried to make room for her.

"Chandler, I'm huge. There's no way that both of us will fit on there."

"You're not that big."

"Ok." She slowly climbed up and lay down beside him.

Everyone else arrived at the facility a few hours later. They walked into his room and saw Chandler eating off a breakfast tray as he talked quietly with Monica.

"Hey. Good morning." Chandler smiled at them.

"You look like you're feeling better," Ross said.

"A little,"

"I just saw my dad," Rachel told them. "He said he'll be in soon with Dr. Chang and the test results."

"Ok. Now I've lost my appetite." Chandler pushed the tray away.

"How early did you get here, Mon?" Phoebe asked her.

"It was early. But Chandler was already awake."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Good morning, everyone." Dr. Chang came into the room followed by Dr. Green and Chandler's parents. "Are we ready to hear the results?"

"As we'll ever be." Monica sat on the bed beside Chandler and took his hand as everyone found a seat. "So is it good news or bad news?"

"First I'd like to show you all something," Dr. Chang hung up two x-rays on a white board and turned on the back light. "This is the x-ray that was taken when you first came to town."

"Ok." Chandler saw the hazy image on the lighted board.

"This is what your tumor looked like when you were first diagnosed." Dr. Chang pointed to a region on the brain scan.

"Ok."

"And this is the scan we took of your brain yesterday." Dr. Chang hung up another x-ray and pointed to the same region. "This is what your tumor looks like now. Do you notice a difference?"

"It shrunk." Charles said. "His tumor got smaller?"

"It shrunk almost half its size." Dr. Chang looked at Chandler. "The radiation has helped."

"So what does that mean?" Chandler asked.

"Since it's shrunk, it'll be easier for us to operate and remove it."

"You can?" Monica smiled. "So when can you do the surgery?"

"I scheduled it for two days from now." Dr. Chang looked at Chandler. "But you'll have to stay here for another two weeks after that to continue to receive radiation and chemotherapy."

"So this is real?" Chandler looked at all of them. "I'm not dreaming, right?"

"It's not a dream." Monica assured him. "This is really happening."

Chandler fell asleep after he managed to eat some of his lunch. Monica went back to the hotel to get some rest and his dad went back to the house to get Chandler some things that he wanted. Rachel and Phoebe were out in the waiting room with Nora and Joey and Ross were in Chandler's room as he slept and they read through some information that the doctor had left behind for them to read through.

Chandler turned over on his side as he heard hushed tones and slowly opened his eyes. He looked across the room and saw Joey and Ross sitting at the small table in the room with a laptop open before them.

"I can't believe he's going to go through this," Joey was saying.

"What?" Ross looked at him.

"The craniotomy that he's going to have." He read from a website he found. "They are going to use a general anesthesia and shave his scalp. Then the surgeon is going to make an incision in his scalp and use a special saw to remove a piece of bone from the skull. After removing part or all of the tumor, the surgeon will cover the opening of his skull with the piece of bone or metal or fabric. The surgeon will then close the incision in the scalp."

Chandler reached over on the bedside table and took his cell phone. He opened it and started to send a text message. He put the phone away and closed his eyes again.

Rachel looked up abruptly as she saw the doors to the facility open and Monica rush in.

"What's going on, Mon?" she went to her.

"I just got a text message from Chandler." She told her.

"What'd it say?" Phoebe asked.

"It says, 'Come to my room and get them out of here.'"

"Ross and Joey are with him."

"Oh, god." Monica walked down the hall to Chandler's room followed closely by Rachel and Phoebe.

They walked in and Monica saw Chandler feigning sleep as Ross and Joey were huddled before a laptop.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked them.

"Just doing research." Ross told her.

"On?" Phoebe asked.

"On what they'll be doing during the surgery." Joey looked at them.

"Are you aware that Chandler is only pretending to sleep?" Monica went to the bed as Chandler rolled over and looked at them.

"Get them out of here," he said through clenched teeth. "Like I'm not nervous enough as it is about the surgery."

"We're sorry, man." Joey told him.

"Out!" Rachel pulled Ross up and shoved them both out of the room. "You won't have to worry about them for awhile."

"Thank you," Chandler said softly.

"So what were they doing?" Monica asked once they were alone.

"Reading out loud in vivid detail exactly what would be happening during the surgery." He sighed. "I mean, I already knew what they would do, but to hear it out loud-it makes it scarier, you know?"

"Yeah. I know." She sat down in a chair beside his bed. "But you're going to be fine. You'll come out of it with flying colors."

"That's not why I'm nervous. Not the only reason anyway."

"So why are you nervous?"

"I've done research, too. And I read that there's a chance that I could have memory loss. I could forget about every one of you."

"We all knew that could be a possibility," she took his hand. "But Dr. Chang says that is highly unlikely."

"But what if it does happen? I don't want to forget you guys. I don't want to forget that you're having our baby."

"In the slight chance that it does happen, then we'll deal with it. We'll do everything we can to get you to remember."

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

Phoebe pushed Joey into a chair in the waiting room as Rachel did the same to Ross.

"I can't believe you two." Rachel told them.

"What did we do that was so wrong?" Ross asked. "We were just researching-"

"Did you read any of it out loud?"

"Well-"

"Do you not see how nervous Chandler is?"

"He has probably done all the same research that you have done." Phoebe told them. "You probably just made him a hundred times more nervous."

"We didn't mean to do that." Joey said.

"It'd probably be better if you stayed away from his room for awhile." Phoebe said. "Monica will be able to calm him down."

"Fine." Joey and Ross settled back in the chairs as they all thought about what Chandler would have to go through in the days to come.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I got the description of the surgery from a website so that it would be realistic. Please R&R.


	12. Ch 11: The Gellars

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I thought that maybe Monica needed to have a confrontation with her parents regarding Chandler. I'm not sure if it came out good. Tell me what you guys think of it. Please R&R.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.**  
**

**Chapter 11: The Gellars**

The morning of Chandler's surgery, everyone got to the hospital early. The others stayed in the waiting room while Monica and Chandler's parents went into his room. They walked in and saw him awake and talking to Dr. Chang and Dr. Green.

"Hey, son." Charles went to the bed.

"Hey," he said softly as Monica went to him and took his hand in hers.

"We'll go check to see if they're ready for you yet." Dr. Green walked out with Dr. Chang and left them alone to talk.

"We know you're nervous, but you're going to be fine." Nora assured him.

"Just think about when you're able to come home," Monica told him. "And we can start to get ready for our daughter to arrive."

"Hey, Chan." Joey came in followed by the other three.

"Are you nervous?" Phoebe asked.

"A little," Chandler said softly.

"You'll be fine," Rachel told him.

"And we'll all be here when you wake up." Ross said.

"I know. Thank you." He tried to give them all a smile.

"The OR is ready for him," Dr. Green came in. "Are you ready, Chandler?"

"As I'll ever be." He mumbled.

"Are you going to be in the operating room, too?" Rachel asked her father as he started to push Chandler out of the room.

"I'll be observing," he told her. "The surgery will last at least four hours, but I'll come out and gives you updates every hour."

"Thank you for everything," Monica told him as she refused to let go of Chandler's hand until the last possible moment. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too." He said softly as he was pushed down the hall and the gurney disappeared around the corner.

"Come on." Rachel led Monica to the waiting area. "We have awhile."

"I know." She sighed as she tried to get comfortable on the small couch and Ross sat beside her.

It had been a few hours since Chandler had been taken into surgery, and they were all getting restless. Joey was reading through a comic book, and Rachel, Phoebe and Ross were reading through magazines as Monica slept restlessly against Ross. Dr. Green had been out twice to give them updates. So far, everything was going well and Chandler was fine.

Monica slowly sat up and looked around.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Ross looked at her as he put his magazine down.

"Not well, I don't think." She sighed. "Where are Chandler's parents?"

"They went down the hall to get some coffee."

"Uh... Mon? Ross?" Joey looked at them. "Are those your parents?"

"What?" Ross looked at the front desk and saw their parents talking to the receptionist.

"How did they find out where we were?" Monica asked as she looked at her brother. "Did you call them?"

"No. I emailed them. I figured that if I called them, they'd try to trace the call."

"Then how'd they find you?" Phoebe asked.

"Do they know about Chandler?" Rachel asked.

"I told them we found him and that we forgave him for leaving." Ross said. "I don't think they took that well. Especially when I said we would be staying with him for an extended stay."

"Monica, Ross," Jack and Judy came into them.

"How'd you find us?" Ross asked.

"We tried calling all of your phones, but you wouldn't answer." Jack looked at all of them. "So we called your work and they told us that you had taken a leave of absence so you could stay in Chicago."

"So we called information and found out that Chandler's mom had a house out here. So we figured this was where you came." Judy said.

"If you're here to try to convince us to leave or say bad things about Chandler, I don't want to hear it." Monica said. "He is in surgery right now having his head cut open so he can get better."

"He left you when you were pregnant."

"He didn't know I was pregnant at the time. He had just gotten diagnosed with a brain tumor. He wasn't thinking straight when he made the decision to leave."

"But to just leave like that? He was being so selfish."

"You say another word about my son, I'll have you thrown out." They all looked and saw Nora and Charles coming in to them. "He is in surgery right now. Now is not the time to push me."

"Excuse me," they all saw Dr. Green come in, taking off his surgical mask. "He's almost out of surgery. Dr. Chang is closing him up now. He should be back in his room in about a half hour. You can wait there if you'd like."

"Thank you." Monica slowly stood up with Ross' help and started down the hall.

"By the way," Leonard Green looked at Jack and Judy. "We may have known each other for a long time, but the patients here come first. So if there are any more complaints, you will be banned from the property."

"Let's go." Phoebe told them. "We promised Chandler we would be there when he woke up."

They all walked down the hall and into Chandler's room. They all took seats around the room as they tried to wait patiently for them to bring Chandler back. Finally, Dr. Chang and Rachel's dad came in with a couple nurses as they pushed the bed into the room.

"Oh, god." Monica gasped as she saw Chandler and Rachel held her.

"It doesn't even look like him," Joey said.

Chandler's head was completely void of hair and there was a bandage wrapped around his head. He was also hooked up to a ventilator and had a tube down his throat to help his breathing. They all watched as the nurses helped hook Chandler up to the machines again and Dr. Chang checked his vitals.

"I-Is he ok?" Monica asked softly.

"He'll be fine. We hooked him up to the ventilator during the procedure to keep his breathing under control just in case." Dr. Green told them. "Once he wakes up fully, we'll take him off it."

"He's going to be out for awhile," Dr. Chang told them. "You're more than welcome to stay with him. Page me if there's any sign at all that he's waking up."

"Thank you." Monica told them as they walked out of the room and she moved closer to the bed and took his hand. "We're all here, honey. We'll be here when you wake up."

Chandler fought hard to break through the deep fog that surrounded him. He heard hushed voices all around him as he tried to open his eyes. He felt someone squeezing his hand tightly and knew that it was Monica. He felt something plastic down his throat and took his free hand to try to pull it out.

"No. Don't." he heard his mom's voice. "You need to leave that in."

"I'll get the doctor," he heard his dad's voice and footsteps fading away.

"Chandler, can you open your eyes?" he heard Monica pleading with him.

He tried his hardest to fulfill the request and managed to open his eyes to tiny slits. He couldn't make out any of the hazy shapes around him.

"Mr. Bing," he heard Dr. Chang's voice as he saw someone approach his bed. "I need you to open your eyes for me."

Chandler let out a soft moan as he tried again to open his eyes, but to no avail. He saw a bright light and realized he was shining a tiny flashlight in his eyes. He finally managed to open his eyes and saw everyone standing around his bed.

"Hey. Welcome back." Dr. Chang smiled at him. "You've been sleeping for almost six hours. You're going to be fine, but we want to keep the tube in for a little bit longer just in case."

Chandler looked around and saw the anxious faces of his friends and parents. He saw Monica standing closest to him and tried to reach for her hand. She smiled at him as she took his hand and held it tightly.

"It's good to see those eyes of yours again." She told him.

"I'm going to go see the hospital administrator," Dr. Chang told them. "If there's any change, page me. Just try not to get him all worked up."

"No problem." Charles told him as he walked out of the room and everyone crowded closer around the hospital bed. "You're going to be fine, son."

Chandler looked at each of his friends as his eyes started getting heavy again. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he failed. He heard Monica tell him to get some more rest if he wanted to as he slipped back into oblivion.

Dr. Chang took Chandler off the ventilator the next morning. Monica walked into his room as he was removing the tube. He handed Chandler a cup of water and he slowly took a drink as he rubbed his throat. He looked towards the door and saw her standing there.

"Come in, Mon." Chandler's voice came out all raspy, his throat still a little sore from the tube.

"How is he?" Monica asked Dr. Chang.

"Everything looks good so far." He told her. "All his reflexes are good."

"Great."

"I know you were concerned about your memory, Chandler. So why don't you tell me about your friends. We'll see how much you can remember."

"Ok." Chandler said softly.

Monica stood by his side, anxious to know how much he did remembered.

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this? Please read and review. **  
**


	13. ch 12: Conflicts

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I've been really busy trying to find another car because mine crapped out. And I have writer's block for my other story, My Life. I'll try to work on it this week hopefully. So enjoy this chapter everyone. Hope you like it. R&R.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.**  
**

**Chapter 12: Conflicts**

"Ok, Chandler. Tell me about your friends. Everything you remember about them."

"Ross was my college roommate. He's a paleontologist. He used to work at a museum, now he's a college professor. Joey is an actor. He used to be on Days of Our Lives. He's still looking for his big break. Rachel used to be a waitress, now she works in fashion. She works at Ralph Lauren. Phoebe's a masseuse. She's a little quirky. Cleanses your aura and everything." He glanced at Monica as he took her hand. "And this is Monica. We started out as friends, now we're married. And we're going to have a baby in a few months."

"That's right. We are." Monica smiled at him.

"Good," Dr. Chang told them. "Now why don't you tell me what you remember about your parents?"

"Are you sure you want to open that door?" Chandler said wryly.

"There's the Chandler sense of humor I've missed." Monica smiled at Chandler.

"You've missed my sense of humor?"

"And your sarcastic comments."

"I think you need to be admitted." He smiled at her.

Monica shook her head as Chandler started telling the doctor about his parents.

Chandler turned over in bed when he heard his door open and smiled as all his friends came in. Monica sat up in the chair by his bed as they all walked closer to the bed.

"Hey, guys." Chandler said softly.

"You look much better," Rachel smiled at him.

"I feel better." He smiled back.

"So what's going on?" Joey asked. "Dr. Chang come in and talk to you?"

"Yeah." Chandler slowly sat up. "My memory is still intact at least."

"What about your treatments?" Ross asked.

"I start those again tomorrow." He sighed.

"So soon?" Phoebe asked.

"They say I'm healing pretty fast, but it's going to be a very low dose."

"They want to see how he'll handle it before they move him up to a higher dose." Monica told them. "Now why don't you tell me why you all look like that."

"Yeah. You are really starting to freak me out with those looks." Chandler saw all their tense faces.

"Have you told him yet, Mon?" Ross looked at her. "Because they're out in the hall with Chandler's parents."

"Who's here?" Chandler looked at all of them.

"Ok. I probably should've told you this sooner," Monica looked at him. "But my parents are here. They tracked down me and Ross. They arrived while you were in surgery."

"I'm afraid to ask what they think of me now."

"Well, they want me to leave and go back with them."

"And you left them with my parents?" Chandler looked at everyone else. "Are you insane? My parents-"

"I guess you guys can go get them." Monica looked at Chandler. "Try to make yourself look tired so they won't be that bad."

"I am tired," he mumbled as Joey came back with Chandler's and Monica's parents.

"Ok. They promised they won't start anything," Joey told them.

"He threatened them with physical harm unless they agreed," Charles said.

"I did what I had to do," Joey said. "You don't need stress right now."

"Any yelling or nasty little comments, and I'll call Dr. Greene in here so he can throw you out." Ross told them. "Chandler doesn't deserve any of that."

"You're looking better, honey." Nora smiled at him.

"I'll take your word for it." He smiled at her.

"Mr. Bing," a nurse came in to them. "Dr. Chang wants you to know that he'll be here in a little while to take you down to the rehabilitation room. He wants to see how your balance and mobility is. See how much you'll need to do before you leave here."

"Ok." Chandler sighed as she left again.

Chandler struggled to keep his balance as he walked unsteadily in between the two metal bars on the platform. He started to feel light-headed as Dr. Chang helped him down off the platform and helped him back into the wheelchair.

"You're doing much better than I thought you would," Dr. Chang pushed him out into the hall where Joey and Phoebe were waiting for him. "We should get you back to your room so that you can rest up for your treatment tomorrow."

"We'll take him," Joey took the handlebars and they started down the hall towards his room. "We should probably get to your room as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" Chandler looked at them.

"Monica and Ross are having a screaming match with their parents." Phoebe said as they reached his hall and they could hear Ross screaming.

"They are loud." Joey stopped just outside his room as they all listened to them fighting inside the room.

"I don't care what you guys want," Ross yelled at his parents across the room. "We are staying here. Chandler needs us."

"Your sister needed him six months ago when she found out that she was pregnant."

"He had just been diagnosed. The tumor was making him think the way he did. And Chandler didn't even know that she was pregnant."

"He should've stayed with her-"

"All of you stop it!" Monica yelled at the top of her lungs. "You do not get to tell me what to do. Chandler is still my husband. He's the father of my baby. I am staying here with him until he gets through all this. If you don't like it, then you can leave."

"Excuse me," Joey came in. "I wasn't kidding about causing you physical harm."

"Oh no." Monica spotted Phoebe pushing Chandler into the room. "How much did you guys hear?"

"Almost all of it." Chandler said as he climbed back onto the bed. "Rachel heard it, too. She went to go get her dad so he can get security to throw them out."

"Good," Ross glared at his parents as Chandler lay back on the bed. "You don't deserve any of that."

"Neither do you." He looked at Monica. "And I thought my parents were bad."

"That's them," Rachel came into the room with two security guards.

"Escort them off the property," Ross told them. "It'd be wise of you guys to leave town. We don't want you here."

"I'm sorry you heard that." Monica looked at Chandler.

"It's ok," he told her. "I was kind of expecting it."

"Let's change the subject," she smiled. "How was rehab?"

"Good." He sighed. "Dr. Chang said I did better than he expected."

"So when do you start your treatment tomorrow?"

"Mid-afternoon."

"Chandler," Dr. Greene came into them. "How are you doing?"

"I'm exhausted from rehab," he mumbled. "But other than that, I'm fine."

"I heard about what happened with your parents, Monica and Ross." He looked at them. "They've been escorted off the property, but I doubt that they're going to leave town."

"I doubt they will, too." Monica said. "But I'm not concerned with that right now."

"I'll be back to check on you in a little bit, Chandler."

"Ok." Chandler said softly.

Joey walked into the hotel lobby and went straight to the elevator and pressed a button. He stepped out once the doors opened on his designated floor and found the room he was looking for. He pounded on the door until someone answered the door. He saw suitcases spread out on the bed behind them as they packed up all their belongings.

"Gellars," he pushed past Jack at the door and went into the room.

"What are you doing?" Judy demanded from him.

"We need to talk. Unless you want to lose both your kids."

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Please R&R.


	14. Ch13: Road To Recovery

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I've really been getting into writing this. I'm a little anxious to get this one done so I can focus more on my other story, My Life. I also have some potential stories that I'm in the process of writing right now that I might be posting soon. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. Please leave me some reviews! They make me very happy!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.**  
**

**Chapter 13: Road To Recovery**

Phoebe slowly helped Chandler back into the wheelchair and pushed him out of the treatment room after his radiation treatment. They got back to his room and Ross was waiting for them. He helped Phoebe get him back onto the bed and he fell back against the pillows and glanced at them.

"Where's Monica?" he asked softly. "Is she at the hotel?"

"Rachel went with her to her ob-gyn appointment." Phoebe told him. "They should be back soon, though."

"I wish I could've gone, too." He mumbled.

"I know." Phoebe ran her hand up his arm. "But you getting well is your top priority so you can be there for your daughter."

"I know you're right, but I still wish I could've gone with her."

"So how'd the treatment go?" Ross asked.

"Like it usually does." He said softly. "But it was my last one."

"That's great."

"Don't get too excited. I have to do chemo starting tomorrow."

"You have to have more treatments?"

"It's to get the remaining tumor cells out of my body that they may have missed during the surgery."

"Hey," they all looked up and saw Joey come into the room. "How's it going?"

"Where've you been?" Phoebe asked.

"You might get mad at me," he looked at Ross. "But I went to see your parents to try to talk some sense into them."

"I'm not really mad," Ross told him. "Did it do any good?"

"I'm not sure." Joey glanced at Chandler. "How are you feeling?"

"Just nauseous." He mumbled.

"We're back," Monica and Rachel came into them. Ross vacated his chair so Monica could sit down close to the bed.

"How'd the appointment go?" Chandler looked at her.

"Really good." She took something out of her purse. "They did a 3D ultra sound."

"Wow." Chandler took the ultra sound pictures from her. "You can actually see her features and everything."

"I thought you'd like to see her." She smiled at him as the others crowded around the bed and gushed over the pictures.

Chandler was slowly eating his supper that night with Monica beside him as everyone else was off getting their own food. Chandler sighed deeply as he pushed his tray away from him.

"Not hungry?" Monica looked at him.

"Not really." He mumbled. "I just really wish I could leave here and go back home for good."

"I know. I want you home, too."

"Mon?" he looked over at her. "Do I even have a home? Am I welcome to go back to New York with you? Do you want me to?"

"I'd love it if you came back to New York. I'm not leaving without you. I go where you go, ok?"

"Ok." He smiled at her.

"But I think we'll have to spend a few more months here because you'll need to come back for your check ups."

"I guess you're right."

Chandler looked over at Monica as the nurse prepared his combination of meds for his chemo treatment. She took his hand as the nurse brought over the IV bag and hooked him up.

"I'll be back in a little bit to check and see how you're doing." She told them.

"Thank you," Chandler said softly as she left.

"How does it feel?" Monica asked.

"It kind of feels cold going through my veins." He looked at her. "Talk to me about something. Take my mind of this."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Baby names. Have you narrowed anything down?"

"There's a few that I like, but I haven't narrowed anything down."

"Which ones do you like?"

"Well, there's Olivia. Then I liked Ava, and Madison. Then Chloe, Grace, Leah, Avery, Riley, Kylie, Zoe, Destiny, Bailey."

"Is that all?" he smiled over at her.

"I just can't seem to narrow anything down." She told him. "Did any of them sound good to you?"

"They all sounded good," he told her. "I liked Chloe and Riley. But I really liked Destiny. I think it's a perfect fit for our daughter."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I just feel like she brought us back together." He took her hand. "I just feel that the others didn't want to continue to find me after awhile. But they continued to because you were carrying my child. And maybe she knew that I would eventually be found before it was too late. Like it was destined."

"They wanted to find you." She assured him. "They just kept getting madder when we kept turning up with no leads. But yes, after awhile they wanted to stop. I think they continued to look for you because they could see how much we both needed you back with us."

"I'm still extremely sorry for doing that to all of you."

"And I still forgive you." She ran her hand up and down his arm. "But I do think you're right. Our daughter did bring us back together. And I also think Destiny is the perfect name."

Ross quietly walked into Chandler's room and saw him fast asleep as Monica sat beside his bed. She looked up at him and smiled as he came into her.

"How's he doing?" he asked her.

"His treatment ended about an hour ago and he fell asleep."

"I don't suppose you want to get out of here for awhile."

"Not really. What's going on?"

"Mom and dad are in the waiting room. They want to talk."

"Ross-"

"They just want to talk. They promise not to yell or upset either of us."

"If they promise not to do either of those things, then they can come in here."

"I'll go get them." He walked back out and returned a few moments later with their parents.

"Monica," Jack started towards her, but she stopped him. "I only agreed to this meeting because Ross said you promised not to upset us. Was that the truth?"

"Yes. We promise." Judy told her.

"Good because Chandler just got done with chemo and he needs his rest."

"We're sorry, honey." Jack sat beside her. "We shouldn't have tried to force you to come back home and leave your husband. It's your choice whether you forgive him or not."

"Just so you know, the first thing he says to all of us when he wakes up every morning is that he's still sorry for leaving us. And we keep telling him that we still forgive him."

"We just want to make sure that he's going to stick around for you and this baby." Judy told her. "Are you sure?"

"We've spent many nights talking everything over. He wants to be here. He said that if he survived all this, that he would make up for everything."

"What made you guys change your mind about all this anyway?" Ross asked. "It's not like you guys to change your minds about something once you've made them up."

"Your friend, Joey showed up at our hotel room when you had us thrown out of this place the other day." Jack told him. "He demanded that we listen to what he had to say or we would risk losing you both forever. That opened our eyes a bit."

"And we listened to what he had to say. We are scared of losing you." Judy told them. "So whatever you decide, we'll support you."

"Thank you," Monica smiled at them.

"What's going on?" they heard Chandler and saw his eyes open as he looked at all of them.

"It's ok." Monica assured him. "We've made amends. How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm ok." He said softly.

"We owe you an apology," Jack looked at him. "We shouldn't have treated you the way we did; especially with you going through all this."

"It's ok. I understand. I probably would've done the same thing if I were you." He turned to look at them. "But I am here for the long haul. I'm not going to leave again. I promise."

"That's all we wanted to hear." Judy told him.

The effects of the chemo treatment didn't hit Chandler until that evening. He refused to eat any of the meal that was sent in to him, and instead spent hours curled up on the bed moaning. They all took shifts sitting with him so he wasn't alone while he went through everything.

Joey and Phoebe were currently in with Chandler. Ross and Rachel went back to the hotel with Monica to make sure that she actually got some sleep. Chandler's moaning got more intense as the minutes dragged on, and Joey and Phoebe could barely stand to be in the room with him while he suffered through it.

"Oh, god." Chandler sat up abruptly and Phoebe went to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Where's the bucket?" Phoebe found it and held it before him as he emptied out his stomach. It continued for the next few minutes as Phoebe rubbed his back and Joey moved closer to the bed and did what he could to try to help as well.

"Better?" Joey asked as he lay back against the pillows.

"A little." He said softly as he took the cup of water that Phoebe offered him.

"We're back," Rachel came in with Monica.

"I thought you were going to sleep." Joey looked at Monica.

"I slept for a little bit." Monica went to stand by Chandler. "How are you handling everything, honey?"

"I'm ok." He told her softly. "I just feel a little nauseous now."

"You'll be ok. This feeling will go away soon."

"I have six more days off this."

"You'll get through it." She assured him. "And we'll all be with you."

"I know." He smiled at them.

"We'll leave so you guys can have some time alone," Phoebe said and the other three quietly left the room and Monica held Chandler.

"Where are our parents?"

"I think they're working together to get your homecoming ready." She looked at him. "They're actually getting along."

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A nurse came into his room.

"No." Monica smiled at her. "What's going on?"

"I saw you didn't eat your supper, Mr. Bing." She set a small container of jello on the moving table and moved it close to the bed. "And unless you want a visit from Dr. Green, which I don't think you do, you'd better try to eat some of this at least."

"I'll try." Chandler said softly as she left and looked at Monica. "Although I don't think I can keep anything down."

"You just said that you would try to eat this." She peeled off the cover and handed him the plastic spoon. "Now go on. You'll get dehydrated if you don't try to eat."

"Ok." He sighed as he slowly sat up and attempted to eat some of the gooey substance, making a face the whole time.

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this chapter. I hope you liked the possible names for the baby. Tell me what you think of the name that I chose. Please leave me some reviews! They make me very happy!


	15. Ch 14: Coming Home

**AN: **Sorry I haven't posted for this story in a while. I've been so busy with school and work. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 14: Going Home**

Monica walked into Chandler's room and saw him sitting up on the bed as he tried to get his coat on. She went to him and he smiled at her.

"Can I?" She inquired.

"Sure." he sighed as she helped him get his coat on. "Is everything done? Can I leave yet?"

"Yes. I just handed in your discharge papers and got everything set up for the physical therapist."

"So I can go?"

"We have to wait for the nurse to bring the wheelchair."

"Can't I just use the crutches they gave me?"

"It's policy." She went to make sure he had packed up everything. "I'm just as anxious to get you out of here as you are to get out of here."

"So who all came with you to get me home?"

"It's just Joey. He's waiting by the front entrance for us."

Joey stood leaning against the car as he talked on his phone. He sighed as he glanced towards the front doors of the facility to make sure that Chandler and Monica weren't coming out yet.

"I got it, Rach. I know what to do." He spoke into the phone. "I'll stall them as long as I can, but try to hurry. They're going to figure out what's going on after a while."

He listened to what she was telling him as he looked at the entrance again. He spotted a nurse pushing Chandler out as Monica slowly followed behind them.

"Ok. I got to go, Rach. They're coming." He hung up his cell phone and smiled as Chandler slowly climbed into the back seat and Monica climbed in beside him.

"I bet it feels good to be out of there," Joey looked back at them as he started up the car.

"You have no idea." Chandler sighed. "I can't wait to get home."

"Well this is your first official day of freedom," Joey told him. "You sure you want to go straight home? We can stop at the tourist sites."

"Joe, Monica can't walk around all those places being this far along."

"Right," he pulled away from the facility and into traffic.

"Hey, Joey." Monica looked out the window. "I think this is the wrong way."

"And why are you going so slowly?" Chandler asked. "It's not like you're going to break me if you go fast."

"Right," he turned the car around and sped up a little, but not by much.

"I think he's trying to stall us because the others have planned something for us both." Monica whispered to Chandler.

"I know." He whispered back. "What do you say we try to help him out a little?"

"How?" she looked at him.

"Hey, Joe." Chandler called. "I'm kind of hungry. I didn't eat much of my breakfast because I was so anxious to get out of there. Do you mind if we stop somewhere before we go home?"

"Sure. Where?"

"I think I see a pizza place up the street." Chandler sat up.

"Aren't you on an all-healthy diet?" he looked back at him.

"I'm still on the diet, but the doctor said I can have junk food again. Just in moderation."

"Really?" he looked at Monica.

"He can start to have the good stuff again." Monica told him. "But slowly."

"Ok. We can stop." Joey pulled into the parking lot and they all got out.

Chandler grabbed his baseball hat and slipped it on his head. He didn't want all the stitching still on his head to scare the other customers. Monica and Chandler sat at a table as Joey went to order their pizza at the counter.

"So what do you think they're planning?" Chandler looked at her.

"We both already know about your homecoming party," she smiled. "I don't know what else it could be."

"Maybe they're throwing you a baby shower."

"Maybe." She looked up as Joey came back with their pizza.

"Large extra cheese." He told them.

"This is so good." Chandler bit into his slice of pizza. "After having steamed vegetables all these months."

"I bet it does." Monica smiled at him.

Rachel and Phoebe set out the platters of vegetables and dip and chips and pretzels. Rachel took out her cell phone as it started to vibrate indicating that she was getting a text message.

"It's from Joey," she told everyone. "They just left the pizza place and they should be here within an hour."

"That should be plenty of time," Judy said. "Everything is almost set up anyway."

"I hope they're surprised," Ross said. "I hope that Joey hasn't somehow let it slip."

"I know they're going to be surprised about Nora's gift." Phoebe said. "I can't believe you did that for them."

"Hopefully, they'll take it." Nora said as there was a loud honk and they glanced out the window and saw Joey pull up to the front of the house.

"They're here!" Rachel announced and everyone moved to the living room to greet them when they walked into the house.

Chandler sat up as Joey slowed down and pulled into the driveway of his mom's house. Joey turned off the engine and got out to open the back door so they could both climb out.

"Here," Joey got Chandler's crutches out of the back where all his stuff was and handed them to him.

"Thanks," Chandler stood up and followed them up the path to the front door as Joey walked in first and held the door open for them both.

"We're here!" Joey announced and everyone came out to them and gave Chandler hugs and helped him to get to the couch.

"So what's the surprise?" Chandler asked. "Is it a baby shower for Monica?"

"You told!" Phoebe smacked Joey.

"I did not!" he defended.

"He didn't tell us anything," Monica told them as she settled in beside Chandler.

"But it was very obvious that he was trying to postpone us getting here." Chandler told them all. "Going the wrong way, going very slowly-"

"I told you they'd figure it out." Joey looked at everyone.

"Yes, it's a baby shower." Charles told them. "We have gifts for you guys, but are you hungry?"

"Not really." Chandler told him. "We had an entire pizza a while ago."

"It must've been nice to have the good stuff again." Ross smiled at him.

"You have no idea." He wrapped an arm around Monica and she settled in closer to him.

"Well I guess we can give out the gifts, then." Phoebe went to help Rachel bring them all out.

"That is a lot," Chandler mumbled.

"Your mom helped us pick this stuff out." Rachel told him as Monica started to open the presents.

Chandler started getting drowsy as Monica finished opening all the gifts from all their friends. They could all sense it even though he was trying to hide it from them.

"Last one," Charles handed them an envelope. "This is one part of the gift from your mother and me."

"Just so you know, we've all seen the nursery upstairs." Chandler told them.

"How?" Nora asked. "The door has been locked and I have the key."

"Phoebe picked the lock." Joey said.

"Hey!" Phoebe smacked him.

"We knew you would have to stay here for a while," Charles told them. "And after your friends showed up here, we knew that they would all stay with you. We decided that your daughter needed her own room."

"Now open the envelope." Monica opened it and took out the papers. "Oh my god."

"What-" Chandler took them from her and glanced at his parents. "You signed over the deed to this house to us?"

"You can use it for whatever you want," Nora told them. "Either to live in or as a vacation home. But you'll have to stay here for almost a year anyway to continue to receive treatments."

"Thank you," Monica looked at them. "We'll discuss it later."

Monica walked into their bedroom later that night after everyone helped her put all the baby shower gifts in the baby's room. Nora made Chandler lay down after all the gifts were opened when they all noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes open. Monica smiled when she walked into the bedroom and saw Chandler sleeping on his side with some parenting books spread out around him. She carefully put them all away and slowly climbed into bed beside him.

"What-" Chandler's eyes opened and he looked around. "Hey. What time is it?"

"Late." She told him. "Go back to sleep. Your physical therapist will be here first thing in the morning."

"Yeah." He mumbled as he fell back asleep and she turned out the light and lay down beside him.

The alarm went off the next morning and Monica slowly sat up as she saw Chandler going into the bathroom. He came out after changing into some sweats and smiled at her.

"Go back to sleep," he told her. "I'm going to be busy with the physical therapist for the next couple of hours."

"Ok. Good luck." She mumbled as she fell back asleep and he walked out of the room and downstairs to the exercise room that his friends had helped set up.

A few hours later, everyone else got up and started to make themselves some breakfast. Monica slowly came downstairs and saw everyone sitting at the table as they ate their breakfasts.

"Has anyone seen Chandler?" she asked them. "He didn't come back up after his physical therapy."

"He's sleeping on the couch," Rachel told her.

"I don't think he wanted to bother you when he came back up." Ross told her.

Monica walked into the living room and saw Chandler spread out across the couch and softly snoring. She knelt beside him and shook him. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Good morning," she smiled at him. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," he slowly sat up. "Did you sleep ok after I left you?"

"Yeah," she helped him stand and they walked into the kitchen to join their friends for breakfast.

"Hey. How was rehab this morning?" Phoebe asked him.

"It was ok." He sighed. "But I'm a little sore."

That afternoon, Monica went to lay down for awhile. Phoebe and Rachel decided to finally check out the nearby outlet mall and do some shopping. Joey went to explore the town and do some inquiring about acting jobs.

Ross was bored and started to roam the house. He walked past the living room as he heard the sounds of someone struggling. He silently opened the nearest door and saw an exercise room. He spotted Chandler at one of the machines attempting to do leg lifts.

"Hey," Chandler spotted him standing in the doorway. "You can come in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just doing the exercises the physical therapist told me to do."

"Is Monica still sleeping?" Ross sat down on the seat of the machine that was next to Chandler.

"Yeah. She's exhausted." He stopped his exercise and looked at him. "So I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Ok. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could be our back up in the delivery room when Monica has the baby."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm doing better with my balance and everything after the surgery. But I still get light-headed. I want you to take over for me as Monica's coach if that happens in the delivery room."

"Yeah. That's no problem." He smiled at him. "So are you excited about being a father soon?"

"Yes, I am." Chandler smiled as he started doing leg lifts again. "Especially since I came close to not being here for her birth."

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I think I'm almost finished with this story. I think only a couple more chapters. Please R&R.


	16. Ch 15: Back To Normal?

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. This is the second to last chapter. I'm writing the epilogue right now. And after this one is done, I can focus on my other story My Life. Plus I have an idea for another story. Of course, it's another Mondler story. They're my favorite couple to write about. Please leave me some reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 15: Back To Normal?**

The weeks slowly went by and Chandler seemed to get better and better every day. After three weeks of intensive physical therapy, Chandler could get rid of the crutches. He started going on fifteen minutes runs every day to try to increase his strength. It seemed to help him because he was getting light-headed less and less.

Monica was starting to get nervous with the impending birth fast approaching. Chandler did all he could to try to calm her down.

Chandler walked back into the house after his run and went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. He turned around and saw Phoebe coming into the kitchen as she searched the cupboards for a snack.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "Where's Joey and Ross?"  
"Don't know." He took a big gulp of water.

"Didn't they get up early to go running with you?" she asked as she found a bag of chips to snack on.

"Yeah, although I don't know why." He told her. "They are the slowest people to go running with. I finally left them behind."

"They'll be back eventually," she shrugged.

"Is Monica sleeping again?" he asked her.

"Yeah. She's really uncomfortable."

"I'll go see her." He started upstairs and walked into their room.

He saw Monica sound asleep, so he decided to take a quick shower. He came back out in some clean clothes and crawled into bed beside her. She shifted her position and opened her eyes and saw him there.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he started to rub her back as she rested against him.

"I'm miserable," she sighed. "I wish she would just come out."

"You can't rush these things, you know." He told her. "She'll come out when she's ready."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She looked up at him. "So how was your run with Ross and Joey?"

"I ditched them." He told her. "They are so slow."

"Sounds like they're back," they heard some arguing downstairs. "Here they come."

"Dude," Joey opened their bedroom door and was followed in by Ross. "Why'd you take off?"

"Because you guys were slower than snails," he told them. "You stopped every time a girl passed us. And Ross was just slow."

"Do you guys mind?" Monica looked at them. "I'm exhausted. Chandler probably is too after his run. Can you leave us alone?"

"Yeah. Sorry." They closed the door behind them and Monica and Chandler settled in for their nap.

Monica and Chandler were sound asleep that night as everything was still in the rest of the house. Chandler was softly snoring, while Monica was starting to toss and turn as she started to get uncomfortable.

"Oh, god." She sat up in bed. "Chandler, wake up."

"What's going on?" he turned over to look at her.

"I think my water just broke."

"Oh," he sat up and turned on the light. "What do we do?"

"I'll call the doctor," she told him. "You go wake the others."

"Right," he got off the bed and walked out of the room and started to knock on everyone's bedroom doors.

"What's going on?" Joey slowly came out of his room soon followed by the others.

"It's late. What's going on?" Rachel mumbled.

"Monica's water broke. We have to go."

Everyone started rushing around trying to get dressed and get out the door to get Monica to the hospital. Chandler started the car as everyone scrambled into the back seat and pulled away from the house.

"Are you calling mom and dad?" Monica looked back and saw Ross with his cell phone out and dialing.

"Yeah. They're not answering the phone in their hotel room."

"Try to call my parents, too." Chandler told him. "I think they're at the same hotel as your parents."

"Why are your parents staying at a hotel again?" Joey asked.

"They wanted to give us some privacy," Monica gasped as another contraction hit.

"Ok. We're here," Chandler pulled up to the entrance of the hospital. "Can one of you park the car for me?"

"You got it." Joey took the keys from him as Chandler helped Monica get into the hospital.

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room trying to occupy themselves while the hours dragged on. There was some commotion and they all saw Jack and Judy Gellar come into them with Nora and Charles.

"We just got your messages," Nora told them.

"How's Monica doing?" Judy asked.

"She still has a while." Rachel told them.

"Where's Ross?" Jack asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"He's sitting outside Monica's room in case they need him," Phoebe said. "He's Chandler's back up in case he gets light-headed and can't handle it."

Chandler sat beside Monica's bed holding her hand and coaching her through all the contractions. Monica noticed that he looked a little distracted and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Another contraction?" he looked at her.

"No." she assured him. "But I can see that you look more nervous than I do. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," he sighed.

"Is it being back in a hospital?"

"Kind of. I just don't want to run into Dr. Neil. I'm afraid that I might punch him or something."

"He's on radiology. He won't come anywhere near this ward." She told him. "And besides, I think your dad would punch him first. And I wouldn't put it past your mom either."

"I guess," he sighed as she experienced another contraction. "They're getting closer and closer together."

"Yes, they are." She gritted her teeth as the doctor came in.

"How are we doing?" she asked them as she pulled on some gloves to examine Monica.

"The contractions are getting closer." Chandler told her.

"Am I close?" Monica asked.

"You're there." She told them. "We can move you down to delivery."

"Really?" Monica looked at Chandler and smiled.

The hours dragged on and on, and soon everyone in the waiting room had drifted off while they waited for any word on the baby.

"Guys, wake up." They were all roused from their sleep when they heard Ross.

"Did Monica have the baby yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Chandler was going to come out and tell you guys, but he started to feel light-headed. So Monica made him stay with her."

"Let's go see the baby," Joey jumped out of his chair and they all walked down the hall behind Ross.

They all walked into Monica's room and saw her sitting up on the bed with a small bundle in her arms as Chandler sat beside her on the edge of the bed just gazing down at the baby.

"She's beautiful," Rachel gushed.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked her.

"I'm fine," Monica smiled at them. "Just a little sore."

"So what's her name?" Joey asked.

"Destiny Nicole Bing," Chandler smiled as they all gushed over her.

A couple days later, Monica and baby Destiny were able to come home. Chandler had spent the entire time at the hospital as well and slept on the small couch that was in Monica's room. But finally they were all allowed to come home. Everyone else decorated the house for their return with a homemade sign that said, 'Welcome Home Destiny Nicole'.

"They're here," Ross glanced out the window and spotted the car pull into the driveway.

Chandler shut off the engine and went around to help Monica out of the front passenger seat and opened the back door to get the baby seat out along with the bag of freebies that the hospital had given them.

"Ready?" he looked at Monica and she smiled.

"Let's go," they walked into the house where everyone was waiting for them.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Monica looked around at all the decorations.

"She needs a proper homecoming." Nora told them as Chandler put the baby seat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"How long has she been asleep?" Joey asked.

"She just fell asleep in the car," Chandler told them as he sat with Monica on the couch. "We fed and changed her before we left the hospital."

All that day, everyone fussed over Destiny while trying not to get in Monica and Chandler's way. Monica would feed her, and then hand her over to Chandler so he could burp her and rock her back to sleep. By the end of the night, both Chandler and Monica were exhausted. They fed Destiny one last time and they all fell asleep. Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey passed by their opened door and peered into their room. Chandler and Monica were sound asleep as baby Destiny was sleeping in between them on a co-sleeper. Destiny was gripping one of Chandler's fingers, and one of Monica's fingers.

"Finally," Rachel sighed as they all watched the happy scene.

"What?" Ross looked at her.

"They're finally happy again. They're complete."

"Yes, they are." They all eventually walked away from the scene and went off to their rooms.

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this chapter? Hope you liked it. Working on the epilogue right now. Hopefully I'll have it up by this weekend. Please leave some reviews!


	17. Epilogue

**AN: **Epilogue is here! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I'll be concentrating on my other story, My Life. And I'm also working on another Mondler story because they're my favorite couple to write about. So onto the story and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Epilogue**

Chandler slowly rolled over in bed when he heard some noise drift through the baby monitor. He looked at Monica's side of the bed and saw it empty. He slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the room next door. He smiled when he saw the one-year-old standing up in the crib.

"Dada!" she squealed as she gave him a toothy grin.

"How's daddy's girl today?" he picked her up out of the crib and started to get her dressed. "Do you know what today is? It's your birthday. It's been a very good year. For me especially."

Monica was downstairs starting to make breakfast and smiled as she heard Chandler talking to Destiny through the intercom she had left turned on in her room so she could hear if she woke up.

Chandler was right. It had been a very good year for them all. Chandler and Monica had decided to permanently take up residence in Chicago after Chandler was determined one hundred percent recovered.

Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe had gone back to New York for a little bit, but they missed them terribly so they took up residence in Chicago as well. Joey had stayed the entire time and was living with Monica and Chandler for the time being. He had his own room on the lower level of the house that Chandler's parents had given them. He was getting really good buzz for all the off-Broadway plays he had been in.

Ross and Rachel were back together and had baby girl Emma. They had gotten closer during Chandler's illness. Rachel had discovered she was a few months pregnant after Destiny was born. They just didn't tell anyone right away because they wanted everyone to focus on Chandler getting better. When they finally announced it, everyone was happy for them. Both Chandler and Monica yelled at them for not telling them sooner. They now live next door to them and are often over to eat meals with them or just to hang out.

After Phoebe permanently moved to Chicago like everyone else, she set to work trying to find a job at the local massage parlors. That was where she met her current boyfriend, Mike. He was a lawyer and enjoyed her quirkiness and her eccentrics. It was the longest, most steady relationship she's ever had.

"Morning," Chandler came downstairs with Destiny in his arms.

"Hey," she smiled as she took Destiny from him. "There's the birthday girl."

"Breakfast ready?" they looked back and saw Joey coming into them.

"How was the after-party?" Chandler asked.

"It was all right." He sat at the table and smiled at Destiny in the highchair as she nibbled on some cheerios as Monica finished making breakfast.

"When are the others supposed to arrive?" Chandler asked as he got out some plates and glasses and Monica brought the waffles, bacon, and toast over.

"In a couple hours," she told him. "I need you to go pick up the cake at the shop and get some ice cream, too."

"Not a problem." He told her as he poured everyone some orange juice.

"I'll go with you, dude." Joey told him.

"Just don't eat the cake before you get back here," Monica warned him. "I would like my daughter to have a birthday cake for her first birthday."

An hour later, Chandler and Joey left for the cake shop as Monica started cleaning up after breakfast. She put Destiny in the living room to play with her toys as she started to get the decorations out.

"Hello?" Monica heard the front door open and a few moments later, Ross and Rachel came in with six-month-old Emma.

"Hey," Monica smiled at them.

"Where's Chandler?" Ross asked as he put Emma in the living room to play with Destiny.

"He and Joey went to pick up the cake and to get some ice cream."

"You trusted Joey to go with him?"

"I think it'll be fine."

"Mon?" they heard the door open again and Phoebe came in with Mike.

"Welcome," Monica hugged them both. "How have you been?"

"We're good." Mike assured her.

"Need any help setting up, Mon?" Phoebe asked her.

"Yes," she sighed.

A little while later, Chandler and Joey returned to the house with the cake and ice cream. They walked in and saw everyone else there as they finished decorating the house. Chandler glanced out the patio door and saw Mike helping Ross grill the burgers and hot dogs.

"Is it still in one piece?" Monica opened the cake box as Chandler put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Yes," Joey defended. "Although we better eat soon or I definitely will eat that cake."

"Go outside," Monica told him. "I think Ross and Mike are almost done grilling."

"Got it," he walked outside and joined everyone else and Chandler went to get Destiny.

"Want me to get her dressed in her party clothes?" he looked at Monica.

"Yes, please. I hung an outfit on the outside of her closet door." She smiled as she watched him take her upstairs.

Chandler got her changed into the outfit and put her hair in a tiny ponytail on the top of her head. He went back downstairs and joined everyone out on the deck as they all got some food.

"That outfit is adorable," Rachel said as Chandler put Destiny in the highchair that Joey had moved outside for them.

"I got it at the new baby boutique that opened in town."

The day wore on as they had birthday cake and Chandler held Destiny in his lap as he and Monica helped her open her gifts from everyone. Monica smiled over at Chandler as he played with her toys with her. He caught her eye and smiled back, both knowing what the other one was thinking. More than a year ago, none of them knew if Chandler would live to see this day. But now they knew that he would be there for all of her milestones. He would live to see her first day of school, her first date, learning to drive a car, going to prom, graduating high school and college, meeting the perfect person that she would want to spend the rest of her life with, her wedding, having kids, and watching her kids go through all the milestones that she had gone through.

Everyone left to go back home a few hours later and Chandler helped Monica clean up and get Destiny ready for bed. Monica lay her down in her crib and covered her. Chandler came up and held her around the waist and she smiled.

"It was a big day for her," she turned around to look at him.

"Big day for all of us. A day I thought I'd never see."

"But you did. And you'll be here for more days like this." She took his hand as they walked out of her room and shut the door behind them. "I promise."

"I know I will," he smiled at her as they retreated to their room for the night.

They lay in bed holding each other thinking about what all they had been through and what all was to come. But no matter what happened, they had each other and they would always be there for each other. Forever and always.

**THE END**

**AN: **So what'd you think of the end? I may have ended it too abruptly, but I was just so anxious to get this finished for you guys. Keep an eye out for my other stories. And leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought about the ending.


End file.
